Reinicio
by crystal23
Summary: Un accidente cambia el curso de los eventos... decisiones deben de tomarse y alguien se hará a un lado, para que su ser querido pueda ser feliz... ¿hasta donde llega el amor? capitulo 9 por fin arriba and PLease R/R
1. Default Chapter

**"Reinicio"**

Por Crystal.- 

**Capitulo 1.-**

Joven, de veinte años estaba sentado en su cómoda sala de estar en Londres; después de lo ocurrido dos años antes, nunca volvió a Japón.  aunque sentía pena por la pequeña maestra de Cartas, como aun le decía. perderlo así, de esa manera tan cruel, no se lo esperaba.  pensó que ella tampoco.  Sakura en esos momentos, tenía 18 años cuando pasó.  ella, estaba destrozada.  Tomoyo se lo contaba cuando ella viajaba con su madre a Londres. Después de todo lo ocurrido, permanecieron siendo amigos...grandes amigos, pero nada mas allá de eso. Tomoyo con el tiempo, se había convertido en una exitosa empresaria, siguiendo los pasos de su madre.  su cabello no era largo. era corto, lo que hacía que sus ojos azules resaltaran aun mas su mirada. Sus romances eran conocidos por los medios de comunicación y gracias a los periódicos y  revistas.  

Eriol, como hijo de un embajador, planeaba seguir los planes de su padre.  no se había atrevido a pisar tierra japonesa desde dos años atrás. odiaba verle así,  se maldecía a si mismo por el destino de la Maestra de las cartas.  Tal era la desgracia, que ella se había aislado de todos aquellos quienes les amaban. 

Pero él, como amigo, decidió alejarse.  odiaba verla sufrir, consumiéndose en tal locura.  no lo soportaba.  no daba crédito a sus oídos cuando Tomoyo le hacía las historias de lo que ocurría.  La muerte del ser amado, puede hacerte cometer locuras.  eso fue lo que pasó: una total y completa locura.

Leía o trataba de leer ese libro.  Suspiró fuertemente.  recordando aquellos días cuando eran simplemente unos niños.  él buscaba la manera de que ella incrementara sus poderes, y ella no podía ni dudaba que su amigo, Eriol Hiraguizagua era el causante de todas aquellas situaciones extrañas en Tomoeda.

Se fue pues vio que su amor no era dirigido a él, era a Li.  su descendiente, su amigo al final.  no podía luchar con el corazón de la joven.  Siempre fue de Li, incluso cuando regresó de Hong Kong, su cariño fue dirigido para el heredero del Clan.

Pensaba que Yukito era su destino.  después vio a Li, pero nunca lo miró a él mas allá de su amigo.  de su mentor, pues gracias a él, había cambiado las cartas.

Pero ¿tendría él la culpa de lo que ocurrió? Solo Li lo sabe y él ya no está...pero suponía que, donde quiera que estuviese, sufría...sufría en ver a Sakura sumida en la mas profunda de las depresiones y en la soledad.  Sufría por ver la desaparición de aquel grupo de amigos, tan especial...

Por el otro lado, miró el reloj.  se acercaba la hora.  se puso de pie y caminando a la puerta se disponía a salir con camino al aeropuerto.

En su convertible color negro, recorría la ciudad de Londres.  en su mente, provenían aquellos recuerdos de dos años atrás.  cuando recibió aquella llamada que le cambiaría su vida, para siempre.

**_--------Flash back--------_**

****

**_Sonaba el teléfono de su dormitorio insistentemente.  no dejaba de sonar.  eran las diez de la noche en Londres.  estaba estudiando para un final de economía internacional.  Spinel leía cómodamente en un sillón; Nakuru estaba de seguro con su novio numero 40 desde su llegada a Londres.  _**

****

**_-¿No piensa responder?-preguntaba Spinel- parece que es urgente..._**

****

**_-No pienso hacerlo- dijo el joven de gafas.- estoy cansado de recibir llamadas en todo el día y supongo que debe ser mi madre- observando al gato halado.  _**

****

**_La madre de Eriol, viajaba constantemente dejando solo a su hijo con su padre, el cual tampoco tenía tiempo para él debido a los importantes deberes y asignaciones como embajador._**

****

**_el teléfono dejó de sonar por un momento.  Eriol aprovechó y activó la contestadora para que tomase los mensajes pues esta estaba desconectada. _**

****

**_A los pocos momentos de haber vuelto a sus estudios, volvió a sonar.  sonó dos veces cuando la contestadora se activó._**

****

**_-"Habla a Eriol Hiraguizagua, no estoy, sabe la rutina" - y sonó el timbre._**

****

**_-¡¡Eriol!!- escuchó la voz alterada de Tomoyo-- no salió la contestadora ahorita...bueno no importa...Eriol estoy en el Hospital- esto llamó la atención del joven y se acercó a la maquina- Es Li...y Sakura- abrió los ojos de la impresión- ven por favor a Japón; te necesitamos.- en ese momento, tomó la llamada._**

****

**_-¿Tomoyo?- dijo Hiraguizagua- Estoy aquí ¿que ha pasado?_**

****

**_-Que suerte- dijo Tomoyo.  Spinel había dejado su lectura y cuando escuchó el mensaje- Eriol, ven a Japón es urgente..._**

****

**_-PEro ¿que ha pasado? ¡¡me asustas!!_**

****

**_-No hay tiempo de explicar ¡¡Ven por favor!!- cortando la llamada._**

****

**_No tardó en colocarse un abrigo y llamar a un taxi.  Spinel decidió ir con el, no sin antes llamar a Nakuru a su teléfono móvil para decirle que iría a Japón.  la joven no lo pensó dos veces y dijo que se encontrarían en el Aeropuerto._**

****

**_Ocho horas después, se encontraban en Japón.  pero era tarde...muy tarde..._**

****

**_---------fin del Flash back--------_**

-Hola amigo- dijo Tomoyo Daijurij cuando lo tuvo frente a él en el aeropuerto mientras le abrazaba- ¡¡tanto tiempo sin verte!!

-Hola- dijo el seriamente observándole- ¿Nos vamos?- tomando su equipaje.

Otra vez y de regreso del aeropuerto, Tomoyo se conformaba con observar el camino en silencio.  Eriol tampoco lo rompió.  La llevó al acostumbrado Hotel que ella y su madre se hospedaban, solo que esta vez, su madre no le acompañaba. 

-me extraña que Sonomi te haya dejado viajar sola- rompió el silencio una vez le ayudaba a ingresar a la habitación de la hermosa suite en donde se observaba las luces de la ciudad- estoy sorprendido...

-Ella sabe que mi intención aquí, es otra...- dijo observándole.

-¿Otra?- preguntó el curioso.

-Eriol ¿Bajamos al restaurante? tengo algo que decirte pero no sin antes tomar algo.

-Claro- dijo el sorprendido- no sabía que bebías...

-Ahora lo hago, desde un tiempo para acá.- dijo ella mientras salían de la habitación.

El pidió un wisky. ella un martini. guardaron silencio por unos cinco minutos hasta que él dijo- tu dirás...

-Eriol ¿Que sientes por Sakura?

Eriol le miró a los ojos.  era la primera vez en dos años que ella le hacía esa pregunta.  nunca se la había hecho y menos de esa manera.  era inútil mirar al pasado.  guardó silencio hasta que ella preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Que tiene esto que ver con todo?- preguntó el después de beber dos tragos seguidos de su bebida.

- Me preocupa su aislamiento- dijo ella mirándole- han pasado dos años Eriol.  su hermano ya no sabe que hacer...su padre tampoco.  han perdido todas las esperanzas...creen que ya no hay solución, que todo se ha terminado ¡¡yo no!! se que en todo esto, la solución eres tu...

-¿Yo? te has equivocado...

-En algún momento, quisiste a Sakura- siendo observada por sorprendida mirada de Eriol- no te sirve negarlo...si te interesó...aunque digas que el destino era con Yukito después, con Li... no lo niegues...

-Me duele verle sufrir, pero en su corazón siempre estará Li...

-No te digo que no lo olvidará, pero tampoco, la has podido olvidar a ella.  se que no has tenido novia desde un poco mas de dos años... Li ya no existe...le tuve gran estima, pero Sakura debe de seguir su vida... o un día de estos, la perderemos para siempre...

-¿Que es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Que regrese a Japón? si apenas pude salir de allá... Japón no es mi hogar...Londres lo es...

-Ella está allá- dijo Tomoyo - y ambos son mis amigos... ¿ o me negarás que en algún momento, no te imaginaste con Sakura? ¿O te atreverás a mentirme?

Ella lo conocía bastante bien. sonrió sutilmente.  eso fue suficiente para la joven Daijurij.

-Muy bien- dijo ella seriamente- irás conmigo a Japón y tratarás de conquistarla...si todo sale bien, nuestra Sakura estará de vuelta...

-Esa Sakura murió aquel día...lo sabes...

-Es una maldición- dijo Tomoyo.- la muerte de Li y de esa forma, la volvió prácticamente loca, la soledad en la cual se ha encerrado.  Kero dice que Sakura cree que lo de las cartas Jamás existió... es triste, bastante triste.

-¿Cuando nos iremos?-preguntó Eriol.

-Mientras mas pronto, mejor- dijo ella.

-Tomoyo: me siento culpable...¿No es esto aprovecharse de la situación? es decir, Sakura está vulnerable ahora mismo...¿no lo crees?

-van dos años, Eriol - mirándole fijamente- quiero que Sakura vuelva... que sea feliz...digo que viéndote a ti...confiará de nuevo de que hay vida mas allá del recuerdo de Shaoran Li.  Fue el amor de su vida, pero tiene que superarlo y tu, tienes que superar el hecho de que su sombra, te cubre- aquí Eriol le observó.- eres demasiado formal y serio pero ¡¡han pasado dos años!! ella es joven aun y tiene derecho a ser feliz...

Analizándolo y guardando silencio por dos minutos mientras observaba a una pareja cerca dijo- quiero mucho a Sakura...ella amó a Li, jamás me verá mas allá de Li...déjame pensarlo...esta noche...mañana en la mañana te daré una respuesta...

-Es mejor que nada - dijo ella observándole- estas mas guapo que nunca ¡¡como es posible que no tengas novia!!

-No tengo tiempo para eso.-- dijo el mirándole- tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer...

-Pues lamento interrumpir tu vida de esa manera...pero algo debe de hacerse y lo sabes...Sakura lo vale.

-Claro que lo vale pero te repito: déjame pensarlo, por lo menos esta noche ¿Si? 

-Muy bien- resignándose de la decisión del joven- tu decides...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: Los siete talismanes, la princesa ¿Y ahora esto?  Hola a todos...bueno si son fan de Shaoran Li, como mi querida Naiko, no les conviene esta historia...¡¡muchas lagrimas!!! será desarrollada en capítulos y será muy corta...tal vez cuatro o cinco...me inspiré pensando ¿Que pasaría si Li desapareciera? ¿que pasaría con Sakura? ¿O a los demás?**

**   Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a:**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	2. capitulo 2

**"Reinicio"**

**Por Crystal.-**

**Nota: no soy dueña de Sakura Card Captor, Card Captor Sakura, nombres y demás; todo es propiedad de Clamp.  Esta historia en sin fines de Lucro; no soy dueña de los CopyRights. **

**Segunda Nota:  no tengo nada en contra de Shaoran Li; el hecho de que esté muerto, es para basar la historia que fue introducida en el capitulo anterior.  A las admiradoras del Pequeño Lobo, por favor nada de cartas amenazadoras, viruses, bombas o ketchup ¿De acuerdo? Aunque no lo prometan, hagan su mejor esfuerzo de contenerse....**

**Ahora si, ¡¡¡a la historia!!!! n______n **

**Capitulo 2.-**

-"van dos años, Eriol" - Resonaba nuevamente en su cabeza la voz de Tomoyo con quien conversó esa misma tarde esa noche mientras trataba de cenar en el comedor.- "quiero que Sakura vuelva... que sea feliz...digo que viéndote a ti...confiará de nuevo de que hay vida mas allá del recuerdo de Shaoran Li.  Fue el amor de su vida, pero tiene que superarlo y tu, tienes que superar el hecho de que su sombra, te cubre..."

-Me cubre- decía Eriol en voz alta.  no estaba solo.  una mirada de unos ojos de color azules dirigidos a él en los últimos diez minutos de lo cual no se percataba por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿decías?- preguntaba el hombre observándole detenidamente- estas ausente hoy, hijo.

El señor Hiraguizagua había llegado a la mansión momentos antes de que Eriol regresara.  cuando el joven fue visto por su padre, a este le preocupó que estuviese tan triste y pensativo. claro que su condición no había variado desde la muerte de ese amigo suyo en Japón.  poco conocía la verdadera relación entre Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizagua; Eriol como reencarnación del mago Clow y Shaoran Li como descendiente de la familia de Li Clow.

-Lo siento - dijo el observándole - hoy no ha sido un buen día...

-¿Problemas? ¿algo en que te pueda ayudar?

-no pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- dijo el dirigiendo su mirada a su cena.- ¿Me excusas? - levantándose de la mesa- no tengo hambre.

-Claro- dijo El señor Hiraguizagua viéndole retirarse...

Eriol caminó lentamente hasta su habitación.  cerró la puerta tras de si.  Spinel estaba leyendo (como siempre) y observó su silenciosa llegada.

-¿Cenó solo de nuevo, amo?-preguntó Spinel.

-No- dijo el hechicero- mi padre termina de cenar...

-Amo- dijo Spinel- esa conversación con la señorita Tomoyo lo ha dejado deprimido...

-Aun no se...que hacer...- observando por la ventana.

-Se lo que piensa- dijo Spinel después de dos minutos de silencio por parte de su amo.- como se siente...la niña maestra era muy querida- dijo él, que hizo que Eriol le mirase.- por todos nosotros...pero...

-Tomoyo me ha hecho la proposición de que vaya con ella a Japón y le ayude con Sakura...

-Amo...- dijo Spinel dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva- ¿acaso...

-Si Spinel- dijo el retirando las gafas de su rostro- mis sentimientos de afecto por la pequeña no han cambiado...Tomoyo dice que le puede ayudar sentirse querida y además...con magia...ha negado que alguna vez supo magia o en todo caso, es alguien poderoso...

-¿Aun no es tarde?- preguntó el gato halado.

-No lo se aun- dijo Eriol- pero Tomoyo dice que hay probabilidades de salvar a nuestra amiga.

-Amo...usted acaso...

-no - imaginando lo que iba a decir.- no puedo Spinel...le dije que lo pensaría pero verla de nuevo...y como dice ella...de esa manera...partiría mi corazón...además que está el hecho que...

-Ella amaba a su descendiente- dijo adivinando certeramente lo que Eriol pensaba.

-Exacto.-

-¿Cree que a él le alegra donde quiera que esté el hecho de que su amor esté sola y aislándose cada vez mas de la realidad?

-¿Que sugieres tu?

-No tengo porque sugerir.- dijo Spinel adivinando su mirada- se lo que piensa...pero piense que lo que planea hacer, necesita de mucha magia, probablemente no despierte del todo...

Dirigiéndose a un armario que estaba cerrado mágicamente para evitar a los curiosos, la abrió mentalmente, dejando a la vista una colección de libros antiguos y todos referentes a la magia.

sacando uno de ellos, comenzó a leer.  como a las dos de la mañana encontró finalmente lo que estaba buscando.  su habitación era amplia, bastante para realizar lo que quería, pero había algo en el libro que necesitaba...

-un médium- dijo leyendo lo encontrado a Spinel.  su rostro de triunfo cambió radicalmente.-para realizarlo necesito alguien con poderes de médium...

-Tengo una idea- dijo Spinel observándole- pídale ayuda a aquel sujeto que vive en la calle privada...ya sabe...

-¿A mi compañero de secundaria? pero no lo veo desde hace meses ya... ¿no será muy tarde? -observando a su reloj.

-él siempre le gustó la magia.- dijo Spinel observándole.- que le pida ayuda será para él un regalo de navidad adelantado...

Buscó su libreta de teléfonos...ahí estaba su numero.  marcando escuchó una soñolienta voz que le respondía.

-¿Diego?- preguntaba Eriol.

-¿Quien es?

-Es Eriol, Eriol Hiraguizagua...es quien...

-Claro  - dijo Diego cambiando su voz soñolienta por una de alegría- cuenta conmigo-

-¿Sabes acaso por que te llamo?

-¡¡Claro que si!!- dijo el encendiendo la luz de su habitación- ¿Vives aun en la embajada, no?

-Como es que adivina, ¡¡ah!! claro- dijo Eriol en su cabeza- si, aun vivo aquí...

-Estoy allí en media hora- dijo - deja la puerta abierta y llevaré todo lo necesario.

----Cuarenta minutos después----

-¿Aun estas seguro?-preguntaba Diego observándole detenidamente.  - lo que tratas de hacer, necesita mucha  magia.

-Tengo que saber que lo que hago o haré, es lo correcto...

-Hay consecuencias- dijo Diego mirándole y consultando libros- puede que te quedes, puede que no vengas solo, puede que alguien mas venga por ti...

-Son demasiado puede... muchos peros...debo de saber...tengo hasta las ocho de la mañana para responder...- tomando su lugar en el centro de un circulo hecho con una tiza en el piso de la habitación.

Ambos jóvenes se concentraron.  gran cantidad de magia se sintió en el lugar.  de repente una brisa fuerte fue sentida en los pies de Eriol.  fue ascendiendo hasta que cubrió al hechicero en su totalidad.  de un momento a otro, ya no estaba en su habitación. era otro lugar, que no tenía forma lógica.  habían muebles, sillas, mesas, pero también había hierba, animales y ...

-¿que haces aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de él- ¿Que buscas?

Eriol volteó al escuchar la voz.  se encontró a primera instancia con un joven de pelo café y ojos marrones intensos. le miraba con énfasis. en cierta forma, también con temor.

-¿Li?- dijo Eriol sorprendido de verle tan de repente.- ¿donde estamos?

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- preguntaba Li alarmado- ¿Acaso tu también...?

-No- dijo adivinando sus pensamientos- no estoy muerto...no aun de todas maneras.- observándole- no has cambiado nada...

-pues no hay mucho que cambiar -dijo el joven sentándose  en un sillón cerca- ni mucho que hacer tampoco... pero si no estas muerto ¿Que diablos haces aquí?

-he venido a consultar algo contigo- dijo mirándole seriamente- ha pasado algo- bajando su mirada y tomando aire - con Sakura...

-lo se- dijo el mirándole y enterneciendo su mirada- Estoy preocupado por ella- levantándose - cada vez que el velo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, es retirado parcialmente, puedo volver pero solo por unos instantes...

-¿Has podido hacer eso?

-No he pasado al siguiente nivel por eso, mi preocupación y mi temor por ella... va en muy mal camino...

-te amó.- dijo Eriol observándole- no puede perdonarse que te hayas ido..aunque no comprendo porque no lo ha superado. es decir, han sido dos años...

LI le observó por unos instantes. respiró profundo y dirigió su mirada al horizonte.  - no debí de salir con ella de esa manera...estábamos tan felices...- Eriol no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿que pasó esa noche?

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Li

-No le ha dicho nunca nada a nadie...- dijo Eriol mirándole- ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

-Esa noche, le propuse matrimonio a Sakura- dijo y con esto sorprendiendo a Eriol.- momentos antes del accidente, íbamos a mi departamento... aun no llevaba ella la sortija de compromiso por el simple hecho que Meiling vendría con ella de Hong Kong días después.  Meiling por supuesto cuando pasó todo, se olvidó de ello...  ella guardó la sortija.  madre tampoco se la ha pedido a mi prima. no se atreve.  es como abrir una lata de gusanos de sentimiento que ha tomado tanto cerrar.

-Li... he venido porque... tengo que consultar algo contigo ... sabes que haría lo que fuese para ayudarla...

-Lo se- dijo Li mirándole- siempre la trataste como una reina en la primaria...te acercaste tan fácilmente a ella...yo con mi temperamento, no fue hasta el final que pude confesarle mis sentimientos...

-Lo se- dijo Eriol.- pero sabes que ella tiene que superar todo aquello...de alguna manera...

-¿Tienes alguna idea de como hacer eso?- preguntó Li mirándole. -¿Como lo harás?

-La idea es de Daijurij- dijo Eriol- ella piensa que una amistad conmigo le puede ayudar...pero ...

-¿Tienes miedo que esa amistad se transforme en algo mas?-dijo Li mirándole- ¿por que sientes algo por ella, no?

-¿COmo lo sabes?

-Es notable- dijo Li mirándole- Daijurij es muy intuitiva.  si te propuso ayudar a Sakura, es porque sabe que solo tu ahora, puedes ayudarla...

-tengo miedo- dijo Eriol observándole. Li guardó silencio- tengo miedo por ella.  por lo que pueda hacer...como pueda reaccionar...temo por su vida...por su salud...Tomoyo dice que va de mal en peor...tu recuerdo (y ahora por lo que me cuentas) no me sorprende  el porque es lo que pasa por lo que está pasando.

-por Sakura, cuenta con mi apoyo... y mi aprobación...no la quiero perder y mas de esa manera...ya me resigné a estar donde estoy...es su turno de vivir... se que contigo será feliz...estoy dispuesto a ayudarte y a dejarte el camino libre Eriol- extendiendo su mano hasta a el.

Eriol la recibió con gusto.  hubo una sonrisa sincera y sutil en ambos rostros.  el amor de ambos, en distintos niveles, por la maestra de las cartas, le ayudaba en ese momento, a superar aquellas rivalidades y aquellas diferencias entre ambos jóvenes para abrirse paso en una nueva etapa: La salvación de Sakura...

De un momento a otro y después de separarse, Eriol se vio en su cama, en su habitación, reincorporándose, buscó sus lentes.  no los tenía puestos. miró a su alrededor. pudo ver a Spinel acostado entre las cobijas de su cama. sonrió sutilmente.  Diego estaba dormido con la boca abierta y cubierto con una manta en su sillón favorito, cubierto de una tela de color vino.  

-Ya despertó- dijo una voz femenina y dirigiendo sus ojo s a la ventana pudo ver a una hermosa mujer con el pelo por la espalda y vestida con un chaleco azul cielo y una falda y llevaba botas negra. iba impecablemente maquillada y un labial rojo carmesí complementaban su maquillaje- ya nos tenía preocupado...

-¿Como llegaste aquí?

-siempre me ha tocado el personaje de la prima lejana por el lado de su madre.- dijo Nakuru.- cuando sentí su nivel de magia (vive cerca de la embajada), vine en cuanto pude...

-¿Que pasó?

-Cuando entré, ese sujeto estaba sosteniendo el portal, por así llamarlo...  de un momento a otro, usted salió de el y cayó inconsciente...me dijeron lo que estaba haciendo ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Eso creo- dijo el mirándole- aunque me duele un poco la cabeza...

-No es lo único que debería dolerte- dijo una voz masculina en la habitación- tienes suerte de regresar en una sola pieza...aunque por lo que me doy cuenta, no regresaste solo...- mirándole algo serio.

-¿Como pasó esto?- dijo Eriol observando a la esquina donde el dueño perteneciente a la voz le miraba con detenimiento.

-¿De que habla señor?-preguntó Nakuru mirándole preocupada- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Que pasó?

-Nakuru- dijo Eriol mirando al dueño de la voz y a la falsa identidad de su guardiana- ¿No lo ves? ¿no puedes verle?- señalando el rincón.

-¿Ver el que, señor?- preguntaba ella mientras observaba donde Eriol le señalaba.

-No puede verme- dijo Li mirándole- no se porque, pero tampoco el gato me ve...

-¿Y Diego?-señalando al joven que aun dormía.

-No lo se- dijo mirándole - cuando llegué y me di cuenta donde estaba, ya dormía...no hace mucho que el gato se durmió.-- señalando a Spinel y acercándose al lecho del hechicero, colocándose justo al lado de Akizuki.

Nakuru estaba hecha un lío de preguntas- ¿Con quien habla, Amo Eriol? ¿Acaso se ha enfermado?- revisando su temperatura.

-Nakuru ¿En serio no puedes ver?

-Ver ¿A quien?

-A Li- dijo Eriol que atrajo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la guardiana- ¡¡A SHAORAN LI!!! ESTÁ DE PIE A TU LADO- Nakuru le observaba como si hubiese dicho una locura.

-Creo que todo esto le ha afectado- dijo Nakuru cubriéndole con las mantas- pobre amo, pero no se preocupe: Nakuru Akizuki está aquí para cuidarle...

-No hay tiempo para instintos maternales- dijo Li mirándole- estoy atascado aquí, contigo y quiero saber por que...

-Te dije que no regresarías solo- dijo Diego mirándole- te advertí de las consecuencias...ahora has traído a un espíritu ...

-¿Puedes verle Diego?-preguntó Eriol viendo al médium.

-Claro - dijo el mirándole- y por su confianza en discutirte, creo que es el sujeto que buscabas...

-¿Usted también sufre de alucinaciones?- dijo Nakuru mirándole- ¿tendré que cuidarle también?

-No esta enfermo- dijo Diego poniéndose de pie- como Médium puedo ver espíritus y demás...- señalando al lado de Eriol - hay un espíritu al lado de Eriol...

**-mientras se le explicaba a Nakuru.-**

Momentos después, suena el teléfono.  Li estaba de mal humor y muy serio.  No le había hecho nada de gracia, el haber regresado con Eriol.  Nakuru respondía.  En esos momentos Diego habla.

-Será conveniente que nadie, absolutamente nadie, sepa que esto ha ocurrido...suficiente tendrás con la joven a quien pretendes ayudar- dijo después de haber escuchado toda la historia de Sakura y todo lo ocurrido por parte de Spinel y Nakuru mientras Eriol y Li, guardaban silencio.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-pues fuiste tu quien me trajo- dijo Li observando al inglés.- por algo me vine contigo, solo tenemos que saber ¿Qué?

-Amo- interrumpió Akizuki- es la señorita Tomoyo...pregunta si ha tomado una decisión...

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Eriol mirando a donde Li estaba.

Varios segundos de silencio pasaron.  Uno miraba al otro.  Spinel interrumpió diciendo- ¿Amo?

-Eriol ¿qué harás?-preguntaba Diego.

Eriol instintivamente y sin retirarle la mirada a Li, tomó el teléfono con su mano izquierda y dijo- estoy aquí.

-¿Has tomado una decisión? ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Ayudarás a Sakura?-decía Tomoyo mientras tomaba su desayuno en la habitación de hotel.

Aun observando a Li dijo- Tu ganas- Li le miró fijamente- iré contigo a Japón.

-¡¡Excelente!! –Dijo Tomoyo.  Se notaba que estaba emocionada por la noticia.- por supuesto, avisaré de nuestra llegada.  Te quedarás con los Kinomoto...

-¿Qué? ¿Con ellos?

-¿Qué esperabas? Quiero que estés cerca de ella en todo momento....las 24 horas del día si es posible...seguro el señor Kinomoto te dará la habitación que era de Touya, este vive solo con Yukito, en las afueras de Tomoeda... 

-¿Qué haremos con Akizuki o Spinel en todo caso?

-Se pueden quedar en mi casa. – dijo Tomoyo – Kero de todas maneras, está conmigo.  Me tomó bastante trabajo para que la señora Li, me lo dejara...estuvo mucho tiempo en Japón consolando a Sakura, pero cuando vio que nada funcionó, se rindió... Kero vive conmigo...

-Tomoyo...- dijo Eriol- ¿Qué pasará si no funciona?

Suspirando dijo- Eriol: confía en que funcionará...saldremos en el vuelo de la tarde ¿De acuerdo? 

-¿En el de la tarde?- preguntaba el sorprendido- ¿No es muy pronto?

-No me discutas- dijo Tomoyo- mientras mas pronto, mejor- pensándolo por unos instantes- Mira: no hagas maletas.  Lo compraremos todo, una vez lleguemos a Tomoeda ¿de acuerdo?

-Tengo que avisarle a mi padre Tomoyo.- dijo Eriol mirando a los demás de la habitación- no puedo irme así no mas. 

-Es cierto- dijo ella – pero ¿No hablo yo con la reencarnación del mago Clow? Lánzale un hechizo o algo...

-No pensé que eras de las que desobedecían las reglas...

-Estoy desesperada- dijo ella – es distinto- mirando su reloj- pasa por mi a las diez y media...saldremos al aeropuerto enseguida...te esperaré en el recibidor del hotel.-cortando la llamada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Nakuru.

-Nos vamos hoy- dijo Eriol mirándole.- Diego, gracias por todo...

-¡¡Ah no!!- dijo el mirándole- ni lo sueñes...ahora que esto ha pasado, voy contigo- dijo observándole- podrías necesitar ayuda...

-pero ¿Y tu familia? ¿cómo explicarás que te marchas a Japón?

-Fácil: soy un impulsivo...a los dos días de no verme en casa, de seguro subirán a mi habitación y encontrarán la nota que les haré en unos momentos-saliendo de la habitación- ¡¡Nos vemos!!

-Entonces....- dijo Eriol observando al espíritu de Li- ¿Estas seguro que quieres?

-Por Sakura si: te ayudaré a ayudarla a salir de todo esto...

-¿No te molesta el hecho de que...

-¿La conquistes?-preguntó Li adivinando su mirar.- mira: no puedo decirte que no me importa...por que si me importa...fue el gran amor de mi vida, no te lo negaré... primero ayúdala a regresar a la realidad, después hablaremos de eso ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo Eriol observándole  y mirando a los demás dijo- supongo que iremos a Japón entonces.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: ¡¡por favor!!! ¿qué mas quieren? Les traje a Li, ¡¡no se pueden quejar de mi!!!! Bueno, si es fantasma y en realidad esta presente por algo, mientras, ayudará a Eriol a acercarse y a salvar a Sakura... no e- mails bomba ni viruses, por favor...  **

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Saludo a mi cuatacha Hibari: lamento no haberte mandado saludos en el primer capitulo pero ahora si (abrazo de oso de felpa para ti) ... esto debe ser en verdad, una sorpresa para ti ¿eh? Pero todo es por un propósito...**


	3. capitulo3

**Reinicio**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 3:**

Instalado ya en los Kinomoto, Eriol se disponía a tocar en la puerta de la habitación perteneciente a Sakura.  no la había visto desde aquella vez, dos años atrás.  El señor Kinomoto se mostró muy amable, aceptando al antiguo compañero de primaria de su hija en su casa.  

**-----------------**

-¿Me quieres decir?- preguntaba Touya Kinomoto a Tomoyo mientras ambos estaban sentados en la sala del departamento que el joven compartía con Yukito y quien le observaba detenidamente y en silencio-¿Que hay un hombre hospedado en casa de mi papá y que tu propósito es que el conquiste a Sakura? ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?- dijo el bastante alterado.

-¡¡lo que te quiero decir es que el hecho de que la pobre Sakura no se haya recuperado después de haber pasado dos años ya, me hizo determinar que el mejor recurso es que sea Eriol quien le saque de aquel estado depresivo!! primero hacerla reaccionar...después, y si hay sentimientos de por medio que se proponga hacer feliz a tu hermana y a mi mejor amiga...

-¿Y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo con esta locura?

-No es tan loca la idea si la analizas, Touya- dijo Yukito mirándole- las intenciones de Tomoyo y de Hiraguizagua, son de por cierto, nobles...

-Mi hermana es muy inestable- dijo Touya- la muerte del mocoso, por alguna razón le ha afectado el juicio..¡¡todo aquello que ella vivió por mas de cinco años mientras el mocoso estaba en Hong Kong!! regresa y algo pasa entre ellos...el muere en ese accidente...ella sobrevive...

-Pertenece al pasado- dijo Tomoyo observándole- vamos no te pongas tan cabeza dura... sabes que no me gusta verte tan pesimista...

-¿Como es que me soportas?- dijo el mirándole el rostro.  ella le sonrió.

-Tengo que irme- dijo ella despidiéndose de ambos jóvenes.- hablamos luego- dirigiéndose a Touya Kinomoto...

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Yukito mirándole- ustedes dos se tienen mucha confianza...

-¡¡Ya Yuki!!- dijo Touya mirándole de mala gana- tengo suficiente con evitar encontrarme con Akizuki en Japón...la nación no es grande para los dos...

-¿pero si encuentras que Daijurij es linda, no?

-...

Yukito se sonrió ante la mirada que le daba el primogénito Kinomoto, antes de dejarle solo en el departamento.  

-------------

-¿Sakura?- dijo Eriol ingresando a la alcoba de la joven.  el escritorio estaba en su lugar pero no tenía nada en el.  los osos de felpa habían desaparecido.  la cama aun no estaba hecha. observando al rincón donde usualmente estaba el televisor de la joven, pudo ver a su amiga la cual tenía colocado un pijama color rosa.  su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta (llegaba hasta los hombros de la chica) y sus ojos verdes no retiraban su mirada de un oso de felpa de color gris oscuro.- ¿Sakura?- acercándose a ella- ¿Sabes quien soy?- sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Quien eres?-repetía ella mirando el oso de felpa- ¿Quien eres? ¿ quien eres?

-Sakura- tomando el rostro de la joven por el mentón y haciendo que esta le mirase a los ojos.

-Es inútil- dijo Fujitaka sorprendiéndole.  el miraba desde la puerta- dos años en esa misma situación...es como una pequeña que necesita ser instruida...

-Voy a ir al parque de diversiones...- dijo la joven a su oso de felpa- vamos todos nosotros... será divertido... 

-¿siempre habla sola?

-Hoy está en su mejor día.- dijo Fujitaka.- hay días que ni habla...otros, llora sin detenerse...es así...siempre así... 

-Oye... ¿Quien eres?- preguntando a su oso.- ¡¡Ah ya recuerdo!! - sonriéndole al oso.- Eres Shaoran...-aquí provoca las miradas de Eriol y Fujitaka a la joven- Shaoran... claro que si ¡¡Iras al parque conmigo!! Y haremos el proyecto también...

Eriol guardó silencio.  el corazón se le partía.  se puso de pie y caminó, dejando al Señor Kinomoto, solo con su hija.  Eriol fue a la habitación asignada y cerrando la puerta, vio cara a cara a Li.

-¿Lo viste?

-No tengo porque verlo...lo se. - dijo Li mirándole- ella tiene poderes aunque se encuentre en tales condiciones...no puedo arriesgarme a que me vea con sus poderes...eso podría arrojarla a un vacío descomunal. jamás me lo perdonaría...

-No puedo ayudarla...- dijo Eriol mirándole- no se como ayudarle... 

-pero no te darás por vencido ¿Cierto?- preguntó Li mirándole- no creo que...

-No me daré por vencido...- dijo Eriol mirándole- solo hay que ser paciente y sacarla del abismo que se encuentra... solo eso...

-¿Y como lo harás?

-Tratando de hablar con ella... 

-------------Dos días después-------------

-¿Sakura?- dijo Eriol sentándose delante de la joven- ¿Sabes quien soy?

-No- dijo ella mirándole y con una sutil sonrisa mientras abrazaba su oso- ¿Quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Eriol... quiero ser tu amigo ¿Me permites ser tu amigo?

-No lo se...-dijo ella con voz infantil- ¿Que es un amigo?

-No se tampoco.- dijo sonriéndole un poco- pero somos aquellos que siempre estamos cerca cuando se nos necesita... ¿te gustan los helados?

-Supongo que si- dijo ella con voz infantil.

-¿Quieres un helado?- mostrándole uno que tenía en su mano. ella extendió su mano y el le colocó el cono enseñándole como se sostenía. 

Probándolo sonrió ante el sabor que tenía y dijo- ¡¡que rico!! está delicioso...

-Me alegro que te guste...- dijo el mirándole- ¿Por que no salimos y te invito otro mas?

-¡¡no!!- dijo ella mirándole- afuera es peligroso...- comenzando a sollozar. el helado cayó en el suelo- gente buena se lastima estando afuera ¡¡¡no quiero salir!!!- 

-Esta bien- dijo el tratando de controlarla- no saldremos afuera...

-¡¡Aléjate!!- dijo ella mirándole- la gente cerca de mi muere...¡¡Aléjate te digo!!!- comenzando a gritar.  Fujitaka llegó a la habitación.

-¿Que le pasa? ¿Sakura??- dijo el patriarca Kinomoto.

-Déjenme sola- dijo Sakura cubriéndose con sus manos.- Déjenme...- Fujitaka sacó a Eriol de la habitación.  este estaba sorprendido por su actitud.

-Pero ¿que?- comenzó a decir Eriol.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntaba Kinomoto mirándole- ¿Que le pasó?

-Solo le invité que saliéramos afuera...se puso así...

**--------Dentro de la habitación-----------**

Mientras se cubría con sus manos, Shaoran Li se arrodillaba delante de ella. pasaba sus manos sobre su cabeza diciéndole- cálmate mi cerezo, no llores mas...- se había percatado que Sakura tal vez percibía la presencia de espíritus por sus poderes, pero renegaba que alguna vez, los tuvo.  Pensó que esa era la clave: Sakura en estos momentos, era una chiquilla a la cual había que enseñarle todo, pues la Sakura verdadera, vivía encerrada en lo mas profundo de su ser, escondida. estaba a salvo de esa manera.  de esa manera, no podría lastimarla mas...

-cálmate mi cerezo, no llores mas...no me gusta verte a ti llorar...si lloras un diamante compraré, por cada lagrima que detendré - cantaba Sakura- y si con un diamante, feliz no estás...una estrella del cielo te buscaré, solo para que sonrías otra vez...- dijo ella acurrucando el oso. de repente se detuvo y observó una vez el oso.  Li se quedó estupefacto.  Sakura continuó la canción que él comenzó pero sin percatarse que las letras las inició él.  se detuvo.  Sakura se puso de pie. limpió sus lagrimas y miró a la puerta.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntaba Li- ¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?

- Eriol es un amigo...- dijo ella mirando al oso- Eriol de seguro traerá mas helados mañana... 

Acaso ¿La canción la había hecho regresar a la realidad por unos instantes?-observándole sorprendido.- esa canción ¿la canción que mi padre le enseñó a mis hermanas antes de morir? ¿precisamente esa canción? - mientras observaba a la joven jugar como una chiquilla de tres años.

Respirando profundo comenzó de nuevo- una estrella del cielo te buscaré, solo para que sonrías otra vez...- observando a Sakura.

-una estrella del cielo te buscaré, solo para que sonrías otra vez... porque el cerezo mas querido, para mi eres... solo un diamante para ti...y si no las estrellas hasta el fin...-terminó de cantar Sakura.

-¿puedes verme? ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Sakura??- dijo Li observándole.

-Me gustan los helados- dijo Sakura observando al oso de felpa.

**------------- Un rato después-------------**

-¿Sakura solo reaccionó cuando cantabas?-preguntó Eriol al espíritu de Li- ¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro.- dijo Li observándole- no es algo que pasa desapercibido ...¿sabes?

-¿Será entonces la razón por la cual estás aquí entonces???- preguntó Eriol en voz alta.- ¿cual otra razón habrá?

- No se- dijo mirándole- ¿por que no llamas al amigo tuyo ese? - señalándole el teléfono - ¿Está donde Daijurij, no?

-Si- dijo Eriol mirándole- por suerte, Tomoyo fue muy amable aceptándolo en su casa.  - tomando el teléfono y marcándolo.

-¡Hola?-dijeron al otro lado.

-Es Eriol- dijo el joven al otro lado de la línea - ¿Que haces?

-No nada - dijo el nervioso.- ¿qué se te ofrece?

Ignorando el extraño comportamiento de su amigo ingles, dijo - ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro- dijo el liberándose de unos abrazos femeninos- ¿De que se trata?

-¿Quién es?-preguntó una voz de mujer que fue escuchada por Eriol.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó el hechicero.

-no- dijo Diego observando a la joven que estaba a su lado- nada ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Algo ha pasado: Li se ha podido comunicar con Sakura...

-No comunicarme- dijo Li- me ha escuchado.

-¿Cómo que se ha comunicado?-preguntó el médium.

-¿Quién se ha comunicado?- preguntó la mujer a su lado.

-¿ Esa no es Nakuru?- preguntó Eriol al identificar la voz de la guardiana- ¿Qué hace Nakuru contigo?

-Ya cuelga el teléfono- dijo la voz de Nakuru antes de que la línea se cortara.

-¿acaso ya cayó en las garras de tu atrevida y aventurera guardiana?-preguntó Li observando el rostro confundido de su amigo-

-Mejor acompaño a Sakura.-dijo Eriol observando al espíritu.  - ¿vienes?

-Claro- dijo Li mirándole- así te demostraré de que estoy hablando...

En efecto, Eriol pudo observar que Li, podía comunicarse con Sakura, solo con esa canción,  ese era el momento, en que ella escuchaba atentamente.    Los días pasaron y Sakura comenzó a identificar a Eriol como un amigo que venía a visitarle frecuentemente.  

Sakura por el otro lado, experimentaba ciertos cambios positivos en su persona.  Ya no era tan distraída y ya no vivía tanto tiempo atrapada en aquel mundo que le consumió dos años antes.   El cambio en su persona fue notado por su hermano Touya, una mañana que fue a su casa por petición de su padre.  Esa mañana Eriol estaba con Tomoyo.  Fujitaka había solicitado a su hijo que se presentara en su casa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó esa mañana Touya- ¿A que me llamaste?- mientras se retiraba una chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la colgaba en el recibidor.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti- dijo su padre mirándole muy alegre.

-¿Tenemos? ¿Quiénes?

-Hola Touya- dijo de manera cortante Sonomi Daijurij sentada en la sala.

-¿usted? ¿qué hace aquí?

-Vine a ver el porque mi hija estos días estaba emocionada... tan diferente...me reveló los cambios que habían en Sakura... 

-¿Qué cambios?

-¿te conozco?- dijo una voz proveniente del marco de la cocina.  Una chica de ojos verdes con un oso de color gris en mano, llevaba una bandeja con té y galletas a la mesita de la sala.

-¿Sakura?- dijo Touya sorprendido- ¿Eres tu Sakura?- sorprendido y maravillado ante lo que veía.

Le abrazó.  Ella estaba sorprendida.  no reconocía aquella persona a quien le abrazaba. 

-Esta mañana, salió sin decir nada de su habitación.... recorrió el pasillo y entró a la habitación de Hiraguizagua para decirle buenos días... desayunó aquí debajo con nosotros...es increíble que haya querido salir de su habitación....

Touya no comentó nada.  Solo abrazaba por primera vez en dos años a su hermana.  No había podido acercarse a ella.  Cada vez que lo intentaba, esta gritaba como una loca.  No había podido tan siquiera abrazarle; decirle que la quería.  Que era una de las personas mas importantes en su vida. Sakura se había encerrado en su propio mundo.  Pero poco a poco, comenzaba a salir.

-Estoy tan feliz- decía Sonomi- pronto estará con nosotros...

**--------- Residencia Hiraguizagua-----------**

-¿Quieres decirme que es cierto entonces?- preguntaba  Tomoyo observando a su amigo- ¿Sakura se ha encariñado contigo?

-¡¡que no use esa palabra!! – Dijo el espíritu de Li mirándole de mala gana- no le vi nada de gracia que saltara a tus brazos esta mañana...

Diego le hacía gracia.  Mientras Eriol se quedaba serio a pesar de que su amiga sonreía ante el adelanto hecho en su amiga.- no luces tan feliz...

-No creo que a Li le haga muy feliz todo esto...

-¡¡Pues díselo que no lo estoy!!  - decía el espíritu de pie a un lado.

- creo que a Li le interesaría mas la salud y el bienestar, además de la felicidad de Sakura, que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo ¿o me equivoco?

Eriol permaneció en silencio observándole.  Si sabia que Li le importaba que Sakura se recuperara pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría en el mundo de los vivos perteneciendo al de los espíritus?

**------------------- A la mañana siguiente-----------------**

Eriol recién despertaba con la luz de la mañana que se reflejaba en el suelo.  Había dormido toda la noche.  Cuando volteó a la puerta, pudo verla entre abierta.

-Que extraño- pensó el joven- si anoche la cerré...- en ese momento las dudas de la puerta, que estaba entre abierta.  Una chica desde el alféizar de la ventana observaba el amanecer con un peluche de felpa en sus manos. Su pijama era enterizo con flores azules.  Mirando en ese momento a quien dormía segundos antes, le dirigió una sonrisa y caminó hasta él.

-Hola- dijo ella – que bueno que estas bien—abrazándole y olvidándose que tenía el peluche de felpa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- se escuchó a Li decir de alguna parte materializándose delante de él- ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí?- comenzando a irritarse.

 -Suéltame Sakura- dijo Eriol pero la chica no quería soltarle.  Era como una nena de cuatro años cuando se encapricha con alguien.- Sakura.... – siendo abrazado con mas fuerza por la maestra de las cartas....

ella riéndose dijo- Te quiero mucho Eriol- Kun-dijo mientras se aferraba aun mas al joven.  Esto hizo que Li sintiera tristeza y melancolía en su corazón.  Eriol pudo ver como su figura o expectro desaparecía del lugar... 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora: capitulo tres  *____* que lindo "te quiero mucho Eriol kun" ay que Kawaiii ..... quien me quiera mandar a Eriol por paquetería se lo agradeceré mucho...**

**Ya saben la rutina:**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com******


	4. Capitulo 4

**Reinicio**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 4. **

-Pensé que estarías feliz con la noticia- decía una contenta Tomoyo a un no tan feliz Touya.  Ambos estaban cenando en un restaurant. Simplemente, Tomoyo se enteró de lo ocurrido en la casa Kinomoto y momentos antes, se lo había dicho a Touya. – de todas las personas...

-No me vengas con eso- dijo de manera cortante- ¿Por qué siempre te pones en ese plan?

-¿Acaso te encontraste con la señorita Akizuki ya?- tratando de averiguar la causa de su mal humor.

Ayer- dijo Touya tomando un trago de su bebida.- se me colgó del cuello en mi salida del trabajo...

-¿Acaso le dijiste la verdad?- mirándole. 

-¿Bromeas, cierto?- dijo Touya sonriéndole por unos microsegundos.- espero que bromees...

-Ella se sonrió sutilmente- vaya con la señorita Akizuki...

-¿Por que te ríes?

-Sabes que soy bastante liberal, pero hay temas que entre una dama y un caballero, no se hablan...

-Pensé que somos mas que eso...- haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

-Lo somos... pero aun así...- dijo ella- sabes que mi situación cambió cuando supe la verdad: que Sakura y yo, o mucho menos, tu y yo no tenemos lazos sanguíneos... mi madre es adoptada dentro de la familia de Nadeshiko.  Aun así, le escondemos nuestra relación a mi madre. 

-Yo quiero enfrentarla, y tu me detienes...

-Ambos son demasiado cabeza duras- dijo Tomoyo mirándole con dulzura y aun su mano aferrada a la de él- ¿o me dirás que Yukito lo sabe?

Negando con la cabeza dijo- hace comentarios, pero no creo que tenga idea... pero aun no me dices porque te reíste con Nakuru...

-La señorita Akizuki es muy liberal y arrojada a la vida...- dijo Tomoyo adquiriendo un sutil tono rosa en sus pómulos. –Digamos que ella y el amigo de Eriol, son muy amigos... no los he visto desde ayer...

-Eso no tiene nada de raro- dijo Touya.

Negando con la cabeza dijo.- la señorita Akizuki no ha abandonado la habitación del Joven Diego desde ayer...- desviando su mirada del rostro del joven- ...Touya.

-Esa Nakuru- dijo Touya exhalando- no se como un sujeto como ese ingles tiene ese tipo de guardiana...

-Ese uno de los misterios mas grandes- dijo Tomoyo- Eriol es muy reservado para si y algunas veces...

-Da la impresión que sabe mas cosas que los demás...- dijo Touya- me percaté de que no era un sujeto común cuando se vino a Japón... la primera vez ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro- dijo ella- teníamos 11 años.  Esos eran los tiempos divertidos- sonriendo – Sakura... tengo todas sus aventuras grabadas en mi sala personal...

-¿No me digas que aun sigues con eso?

-Ya no- dijo ella entristeciéndose- ya nada es lo que es... he dejado de grabar desde...- evitando la mirada del joven- pero Kero aun coloca los videos y se pone a observarlos...

-¿Cómo está el peluchito?

-Sobreviviendo a la presencia de Spinel Sun- Sonriendo- Siempre discuten... por lo menos, le dan un poco de vida  a la casa...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba Sakura- ¿Qué es lo que haces?- observando a Eriol en la cocina preparando algo.

-Preparo un Trouffel*... – dijo el joven ingles.

-Ah.... ¿qué es eso?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras observaba al joven servir encima de una capa de bananas, una capa de fresas en su almíbar.

-se ve delicioso- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Es delicioso...- tomando una cuchara sucia de fresa y dijo- ¿Quieres probar? – pasándosela.

-si- dijo ella comenzando a probar de la cuchara.- Ummm rico... 

-Claro- dijo una voz de alguien bastante enojado. – atraes a las abejas con miel...

-Sakura ¿Por qué no vas y comes eso mientras ves la tv?- preguntó el joven ingles.

-Claro- dijo ella alejándose y dejando al joven solo en la cocina.

-¿Ya me perdonas?

-No.  

-No es mi culpa... solo me dijo que me quería... vamos Li...

-¡¡No me lo recuerdes!!! Si pudiera, te mataría...

-Lo hacemos por su bien... no tengo ningún interés romántico en ella...

-Te lo creerá su hermano- dijo Li de brazos cruzados- yo no tengo porque creerte...

-¿Desaparecerás de nuevo?

-No desaparecí; me fui que es distinto...

-Bueno- dijo Eriol- ¿Has pensado en que pasará cuando ella se recupere y llegue a verte?

-Quien dice que lo hará?- dijo Li mirándole- tal vez, cuando se recupere, yo me iré de una vez por todas...

-¿Acaso no quieres estar con ella?

-¿Para verte a ti con ella?- dijo Li bastante enojado- nada que ver...

-¡¡Rayos!!- dijo una voz proveniente de pocos pasos de los jóvenes- ¿Cómo es esto posible?- observando allí en pie a Shaoran Li.  

-¿Qué pasa Touya?-preguntó Tomoyo mirando sin encontrar a nadie excepto a Eriol- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Puede verme?-preguntó li.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa y que hace el Gakki aquí?- observando con ira el espíritu de Li.

-¿Li? ¿dónde?.- preguntaba Tomoyo mirando a todas partes.   Sakura en esos momentos venía con su cuchara.

-Hola hermanito- dijo saludando con abrazo a Touya- hola... ¿Tomoyo?

-Si, así es- dijo la joven – Hola Sakura...

-Eriol – Kun me ha comprado una muñeca nueva- dijo mirándole con alegría - ¿Quieres verla?

-si, claro-dijo Tomoyo dejando a solas al fantasma de Li, Eriol y a Kinomoto.

-¿Qué rayos hace un espíritu aquí?

 -¿Cómo puede verme?- preguntó Li a Eriol- si le dio sus poderes a Yue...

-Eso fue hace 8 años niño fantasma- dijo Touya- mis poderes volvieron con el tiempo... la pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy cumpliendo con un favor- mirando a Eriol- pronto me iré. como están las cosas...

-¿cómo están las cosas?-preguntó Eriol.

-se supone que estás muerto- dijo Touya- Enterrado.... vete y deja de perseguir a mi hermana.

-Está aquí para ayudarme – dijo Eriol defendiendo la presencia del espectro.- si nos das la oportunidad, te lo explicaremos...

-No quiero que me expliquen nada- dijo Touya de manera prepotente- ¿Dónde está Papá?

-Se fue a una conferencia hasta la media noche...- dijo Eriol- ¿por qué no te quedas...

-No puedo quedarme –dijo de manera cortante y acercándose a las escaleras dijo- Tomoyo, debemos irnos...

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol - ¿qué haces con Tomoyo?

-Que te importa- dijo Touya mirándole con rencor.

-¿Anda con Tomoyo?-preguntó el espíritu de Li- ¿No es tu prima acaso?

-Disculpa- dijo Touya mirándole- ¿Quién estaba comprometido con su prima años atrás???

Shaoran estaba que lanzaba rayos por los ojos, igual Touya.  Tomoyo descendió las escaleras con delicadeza y observó en el rellano, a Touya bastante enojado.

-Santo cielo- dijo ella mirándole - ¿Qué te pasa?—acercándose-  ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nos vamos- dijo el tomando a la joven por los hombros y conduciéndola a la salida- dile a papá que estuve por aquí.- a Eriol.  Cerrando la puerta de manera violenta detrás de él.

-Algunas cosas, no cambian- dijo Li exhalando – ese sujeto esta peor que cuando yo vivía...

-Incluso tu, después de la muerte, persigues a su hermana, según él cree ¿Cómo te sentirías tu?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- Rayos- dijo Kinomoto mientras conducía su coche y llevaba a su lado a la joven Daijurij.- Rayos....Rayos..

-no paras de decir eso- dijo Tomoyo mirándole- me preocupas...

-Sabes que este es mi temperamento...- presionado sus manos en el volante-  no tengo que dar explicaciones...

-Tu actitud se está volviendo un tanto molesta- dijo la joven Daijurij- ¿Podrías decirme que rayos te ocurre?

-Li... no está del todo muerto...

-¿Qué... dices? No es gracioso- cambiando el tono de su voz.

-jamás bromearía con algo así- dijo Kinomoto- por lo que parece, no está del todo... muerto.. mas bien,. Es un espíritu... está en la casa, y por lo que parece, Eriol lo sabe... ¡¡¡Ese sujeto!! Causa problemas hasta después de la muerte... ¿Sabes lo que pasará si Sakura por casualidad, consigue verlo en su forma espiritual? 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaría?

-Podría terminar volviéndose loca...- dijo Kinomoto.- o matándose... he visto casos... 

-No te vayas al lado negativo... además, nunca lastimaría a Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo pasando su mano por el hombro del joven- el la amaba

- y él murió dejándola prácticamente una chiquilla... jamás se lo perdonaré ¡¡Jamás!!! Por su culpa, mi hermana casi muere en ese accidente...

-¡¡Sabes muy bien que su culpa, no fue!! – dijo Tomoyo – las autoridades certificaron eso... Tanto Li como Sakura fueron las victimas  no los causantes...

-¿por qué defiendes tanto a un sujeto como Li? El era un idiota...

-No lo dices en serio...

-¿Qué te dice que no lo digo en serio?

-Sabes que amaba a Sakura... que se iban a casar... ahora, sales con esto... ¿Qué clase de persona eres? No eres en Touya que conozco... y tu actitud se está poniendo pesada... tienes que cambiar tu actitud...

-Estas enojada- dijo Kinomoto.

Guardó silencio hasta que se detuvieron frente a la residencia de la joven.  Descendieron al mismo tiempo del auto.  Ella se dirigía al gran puerta de la entrada cuando él la contuvo por el brazo y la atrajo para si.

-No se si es que te ves mas encantadora cuando estás enojada...- dijo el mirándole a los ojos azules.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella separándose del joven e ingresando a la residencia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Buenos días querido- dijo Akizuki viendo a Diego por fin despertarse- El desayuno está listo.. y el amo Eriol vendrá en 20 minutos a hablar contigo y con Kero...

-Me va a matar –dijo el joven vistiéndose.- lo ultimo que me faltaba... que la reencarnación de Clow me mate...

-No te matará- dijo ella besándole- no lo permitiría. Me he encariñado contigo además, eres demasiado lindo para dejarte morir...

Sarcásticamente dijo- Gracias, me siento mucho mejor...

-Me voy a dar un baño- dijo ella- no te vayas para ninguna parte...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Prometo que volveré- decía Eriol despidiéndose de Sakura- lo prometo...

-Ya déjala ir- dijo LI de mala gana y cruzado de brazos. 

-No puedo...- dijo el susurrando- es ella la que no me suelta y lo sabes... Sakura tengo que irme... ya.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Trouffel: postre ingles a base de crema batida, bananas, fresas, etc.**

**Comentarios y demás a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**O un review n___n **


	5. capitulo 5

**Reinicio**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 5.-**

-¿Así que eso ocurrió anoche?-preguntaba Eriol sentado en sala de la residencia Daijurij con Tomoyo.  Akizuki se había ido a la cocina a preparar el té para ellos mientras Diego estaba allí acompañándolos- ¿ese es el temor de Kinomoto?

-Sakura es su única hermana.- dijo Tomoyo- si cuando Li estaba con vida, no lo soportaba.  Este muere y Sakura queda en ese estado, imagínate como se sentiría Touya ante el hecho de que Li no está del todo muerto y está en el mismo techo que su convaleciente hermana...

-Es posible que, cuando comience a recobrar la cordura o su verdadero estado, pueda ver a Li...- dijo Diego.- de todas formas, tiene poderes mágicos... estos se revelarán ante ella... todo puede pasar.

-Esto es peligroso- dijo Tomoyo- ¿desde cuando Li está aquí? ¿con ustedes?

-Desde que te pusiste en contacto conmigo en Londres- dijo Eriol mirándole a los ojos.  Tomoyo estaba sorprendida ante esto.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque pensarías tal vez que estaba loco...- dijo Eriol observándole.  En esos momentos se fija en Diego y dice- ¿Estas bien?- viéndole con sus manos entre las piernas y bastante nervioso.- ¿Diego?

-Eh.... si- dijo con una gota en su frente- si, estoy bien-. Tomoyo se sonrió sutilmente como solía hacer en la primaria cuando notaba algo gracioso que los otros, por despistados, no.

-Aquí está el té- gritó la guardiana al entrar a la sala, lo que provocó que a Diego, se le colocara el rostro tan rojo, que Eriol se percató de ello.

-Eh ¿Te vas a enfermar?-preguntaba Eriol observando a Diego tomar nerviosa y torpemente la taza de té que la guardiana le brindaba con una sonrisa.

-No...- dijo él mientras se tomaba el té de un solo trago.

-Eriol – preguntaba Tomoyo- ¿Cuándo presentarás a Kero? ¿o cuándo le dirás a Sakura quien es?  

-Aun es muy pronto- dijo el joven Hiraguizagua dejando la taza en la mesa de té- no quiero poner en riesgo la salud de Sakura.

-¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos con ella?-preguntaba Tomoyo mirándole.

Ahí, todas las miradas fueron a dar a la reencarnación de Clow.  Y esté por primera vez, se sonrojó delante de ellos.

Nakuru dando brincos en la sala, decía- Mi amo y la señorita Sakura... ¡¡¡ como debía de ser!!!

Tomoyo sonreía pero de repente su semblante cambió y dijo- ¿Acaso... él está aquí?- refiriéndose al espíritu de Li.

-No.- dijo Eriol- se quedó en casa con Sakura...

-¿No tienes miedo de que Touya vaya para la casa ahora que no estás?

-No- y recordando algo dijo- así que ¿Tu y Kinomoto, eh? ¿Desde cuando viene esto?

Sonrojándose como tomate dijo- desde hace un tiempo ya- mirándole- me encontré con Touya hace cinco o seis meses mientras salía de un estudio de fotografía... tropecé con él en la salida.  No lo había visto mucho debido a que él no vive en casa de su padre, sino con Tukishiro en el centro... él no soportaba ver a su hermana así y yo visitaba a Sakura a diario y por eso, lo convencí a que me invitara un café para hablar de su hermana... la situación tomó otro rumbo.  El no estaba involucrado con nadie y yo... terminaba una relación frívola que tenía con el fotógrafo que era dueño del estudio, al cual conocí cuando estudiaba fotografía en la universidad como carrera alternativa nos volvimos a encontrar hace meses..  esa relación duró cuatro meses solamente...  pero esta, a perdurado...

-pero Kinomoto es tu primo ¿No?

-no- dijo Tomoyo- mi madre es adoptada en la familia de la madre de Sakura... no hay lazos sanguíneos... lo supe cuando el problema del accidente, pedían a familiares donar sangre en el hospital , para cooperar... y porque éramos los familiares de Sakura.  Pero cuando presionaba a mi madre y esta se negaba, comencé a desesperarme y la presioné para que me dijera sus razones por las cuales no podíamos inscribirnos como donantes compatibles para Sakura.  Ahí se reveló todo... Sakura y Yo no somos realmente primas...

-Lamento escuchar eso- dijo Eriol mirándole con ternura – se que quieres mucho a Sakura...

-Y siendo o no siendo primas sanguíneas, la sigo amando, Eriol...

-Lo se- dijo el sonriéndole como un hermano- lo se... ¿y entonces, que tan serio es lo tuyo con Kinomoto?

-No soltarás ese tema ¿Cierto?

-Debo admitir que nos sorprendiste- interrumpió Akizuki- con razón no me saludó como usualmente lo hacía en el pasado- exhalando profundamente- ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Cómo lo hacía usualmente? ¿a que te refieres?-preguntaba Diego de manera cortante. -¬.¬

-No es nada- dijo Akizuki- tranquilo querido.

-¿Querido?- preguntaba Eriol en voz alta.  

-¿Tienes un pasado con ese Kinomoto? -¬.¬

-No mas de lo que él quisiera-decía Akizuki.

Eriol y Tomoyo tenían una gota cada uno en el cuello. De solo pensarlo ¿Historia de Touya y Nakuru? No mas que los gatos con los perros... Nakuru siempre persiguiéndolo y Touya no le agradaba nada de esto.

-Señorita- dijo la doncella- tiene una llamada...

Si gracias- dijo Tomoyo tomando el teléfono- ¿Hola?

-Hola ¿Tomoyo?-preguntaba la voz de Fujitaka desde el otro lado- ¿Se encuentra Eriol por ahí?

-Si señor Kinomoto ¿Algo pasa con Sakura?- preocupándose por la joven.

-Si, pero no es grave... – dijo – colócame a Eriol por favor...

Haciendo lo que Kinomoto le pidió pasó el teléfono a Eriol y este dijo- Dígame señor Kinomoto...

-Eriol: necesito que vengas a la casa.  Me han llamado de la facultad en la universidad.  Es algo muy importante y no puedo dejar a Sakura sola ¿podrías venir?

-Si claro- dijo Eriol.- ¿Dónde está Sakura ahora?

-Está tomando un baño- dijo Fujitaka –  es como si ella, poco a poco regresara- con esto, Eriol sonrió sutilmente mientras escuchaba aquello.

-Me alegro señor Kinomoto- dijo el joven- voy para allá.-cortando la llamada.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó Tomoyo- ¿Quieres compañía?

-¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?-preguntó.

-Tengo un almuerzo con Touya, me lo pidió esta mañana temprano porque nos despedimos en malos términos anoche por lo ocurrido en casa de los Kinomoto, con todo el asunto de Li. Pero si quieres, cancelo.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Tomoyo quien también se levantó y le besó en la mejilla sutilmente, como hacen los europeos y dijo- Disfruta tu almuerzo.  Sakura y yo, nos las resolveremos...

-Yo quiero ver a Sakura- dijo una voz chillona proveniente de un mueble cerca de la puerta.

-Keroberos- dijo Eriol- tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo te trata Spinel Sun?

-¿cómo pudiste crear semejante guardián?- señalando a su lado- es un bueno para nada... pero no cambies el tema ¿Me llevarás con Sakura?

-pero Sakura no recuerda nada ¿Qué ganarás con todo esto?-preguntó Eriol.

-Quiero ver a Sakura- dijo Kero- la ultima vez que la vi fue hace ocho meses y estaba histérica.  Me dolió verle así.  Me dicen que está mejor.  Quiero ver a Sakurita...

-Muy bien – dijo Eriol- vamos, entonces... Spinel ¿vienes?

-Si.- dijo Spinel. – es mejor que quedarse aquí con esos dos...- dijo señalando a Diego y a Nakuru- no hay donde encontrarlos cuando desaparecen en esta casa tan enorme. 

Diego salió de ahí tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, evitando ver el rostro de Eriol.  Nakuru sonreía ante este gesto y dijo- No te pierdas –de manera coqueta.

Eriol Susurró en el oído de Tomoyo- ¿Algo pasa aquí, no?

-es una historia un tanto larga- dijo en voz baja- te lo diré luego...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura en esos momentos estaba delante de su espejo mirándose en ropa interior.  Vio unos pijamas de color amarillos encima de la cama.  Pero los miraba por segunda vez.  Se dirigió a su ropero y observó los conjuntos y ropas que tenía allí.

Vio un suéter  de mangas  largas y cuello y unos pantalones de color crema.  Adornó su  pelo con un listón de color azul, como el suéter y peinó las puntas.

-Se nota que estas regresando- dijo Li melancólico mientras la observaba desde un rincón de la habitación- estás mucho mejor ... mucho mejor... pero ¿Por qué no me siento bien con esto?

Sakura observó el peluche de felpa de color gris por un instante y sonrió sutilmente y lo tomó en sus manos mirándole con melancolía.  

-Estoy mucho mejor Shaoran- mirando el peluche- me siento mucho mejor...

Shaoran permaneció en silencio mientras le observaba con aquel gesto en su rostro.  Ella pasaba sus dedos por el peluche de felpa, mientras el observaba en silencio.

Ella dejó el peluche en la repisa detrás de su cama y observando por la ventana vio a Eriol llegar.  Le saludó desde la ventana y caminó rápido abriendo la puerta de su habitación y descendiendo las escaleras.

Se quedó en el rellano de la escalera con un pie cruzado con el otro mientras escuchaba lo que allí se hablaba.  En esos momentos, Eriol llegaba con dos bolsas en la mano.

-Gracias por esto, Eriol- decía fujitaka al joven- ella ha tenido progresos increíbles pero aun, no tengo la confianza de dejarla sola.

-Tranquilo señor Kinomoto- decía Eriol mientras el sujeto tomaba su portafolios en su mano- estaremos bien... traje helado y veremos películas...

-Hola Eriol-Kun- decía Sakura acercándose.  En esos momentos, no se comportaba o vestía como una chiquilla.  Ya estaba vestida como una jovencita y su pelo estaba arreglado- Que bueno que viniste ¿Qué trajiste?

-Sakura- dijo Fujitaka despidiéndose de ella- me voy a la facultad pero volveré esta noche... ¿no te molesta estar con Eriol? 

-no papá- dijo Sakura – nos divertiremos ¿Cierto Eriol Kun?

-Cierto- dijo el joven sonriendo ante el nombre que le tenía la joven.  Sakura abrazó a su padre, despidiéndose de él y Kinomoto se retiró del lugar en su coche.

Eriol tomó los paquetes y los llevó a la cocina. De uno de los paquetes salieron dos guardianes halados que estaban algo fríos debido a los paquetes de helado.

-Sakura- dijo Eriol llamándole- ¿Quieres venir a ver esto?

-Si- dijo acercándose pero se detuvo en seco al ver las pequeñas criaturas- ¿Son peluches de felpa?.- señalándoles a ambos- Que lindos son- tomándolos en sus manos.

-No- dijo Spinel.- no somos peluches...- en ese momento, Sakura deja caer a Spinel de tal forma que produce una risa histérica en Kero.  

O.o ¿? ¿Y esto?- preguntaba Sakura- ¿son peluches?

-No son peluches- dijo Eriol tomando a Spinel del suelo y colocándolo en la repisa – son tus amigos...

-^.^ ¡¡Que lindos son!! ¿Mis amigos son peluchitos??

-¬¬ ¿por qué insiste en llamarnos peluchitos???

-No se- dijo Keroberos a Spinel. – pero sigue el juego...

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿me los puedo quedar?

-Son Spinel Sun y Keroberos...

-¡¡Que extraños nombres!! –dijo ella riéndose.

-T.T me respetaba mas, antes- decía Spinel.

-no puedes quedarte con los dos, porque uno es mío...-aclaró Eriol.

-¿Cual?-preguntaba ella.

-Spinel- señalando al gatito negro.

-Pues si, se parece a ti...- dijo Sakura riéndose- demasiado a ti...

Su risa llegaba hasta los pisos superiores de donde el espíritu de Li, no se atrevía a descender.  Escuchaba en silencio aquella risa que no se escuchaba en aquella casa, por dos años.  Ahora el provocante de aquella risa, había sido Eriol.

-Oye- dijo Sakura- ¿quiere decir que me puedo quedar con este?- señalando el de color naranja.

-Claro- dijo Eriol- cada vez que necesites, él te cuidará.

-Muchas gracias, Eriol-Kun- dijo Sakura de la emoción abrazándole y dándole un beso en su mejilla pero tan debajo, que rozó sus labios con los del joven pero solo por microsegundos. 

-de... nada- dijo Eriol. 

Pronto, estaban viendo películas delante del televisor de la sala.  Ambos compartían el sofá y Eriol se había encargado de acercar el aparato y el grabador.  Sakura comía feliz su helado mientras observaban aquella película.  Cuando la película se terminó, Eriol se percató de que Sakura se había dormido en su hombro.

Sonrió mientras aquel angelical rostro estaba pacifico.  Pasó su mano por la mejilla de la joven y la vio por unos instantes. Prefirió para no despertarla, no hacer movimientos bruscos, quedándose con el tiempo, él también dormido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

De pronto y de la nada una energía se sintió en la casa.  Era una energía proveniente de algún lugar. Kero y Spinel estaban dormidos en la habitación de Sakura y pudieron sentirlo. 

-Shaoran Li.- dijo un sujeto alto vestido de trajes negros- este no es tu lugar...- tenía los ojos negros pero no tenía cabellos en su cabeza.

-¿quién eres tu?- dijo el espíritu a la defensiva y observándole.- ¿qué quieres? ¿cómo entraste?

-Estoy siempre cerca de esos que la muerte busca... ¿Por qué no estás en tu destino final?- mirándole seriamente.

-¿Destino final? ¿Qué es eso?

-A donde todos aquellos que mueren, terminan. Debiste haber cruzado hace dos años... 

Keroberos y Spinel no se percataban de la presencia de ese señor delante de ellos pero si hablaban de que algo raro pasaba.

-No tengo que obedecerte a ti...

-Diste lucha al morir—dijo aquel sujeto- incluso la noche del accidente, no quisiste irte... no sin ella...

-Deja a Sakura fuera de esto. Ella no tiene nada que ver...

-Si tiene todo que ver.. nadie se escapa a los designios de la muerte... además ¿acaso quieres que se quede con Hiraguizagua? ¿qué se case con él?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hiraguizagua conseguirá que al final, ella olvide y nazca de nuevo... ella te olvidará... al menos que...

-¿Al menos que?

-Que se vaya contigo... puedo lograrlo...ella escapó esa noche de la muerte... jamás la muerte olvida a quien se le escapa...

Shaoran escuchaba todo aquello perplejo.... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura estaba bañada en sudor. Tenía una pesadilla horrible.  Iba en un coche.  Alguien iba de su lado. Se decían uno al otro "te amo tanto"... de repente, un coche se mete en su camino.  El conductor hace un giro inesperado a la izquierda y....

-NNOOOOOOOOOOOO- grita Sakura despertándose y con aquel grito despertando a Eriol. Para encontrarse ambos uno abrazado del otro.- NO suéltame... 

-¿Sakura? Soy yo, Eriol- tratando de calmarla.- Está bien.  Estas en casa....

-¿Eriol- kun? – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos- no me dejes sola... ¡¡Prométemelo!! Él prometió pero no cumplió...

-¿quién prometió , Sakura?

-Shaoran, el lo prometió. Nunca te dejaré sola... – aferrada al joven- Eriol: No me dejes sola. No como Shaoran hizo...- dijo ella mirándole- por favor... 

-No lo haré- dijo el – lo prometo.. jamás te dejaré sola...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Gracias por los reviews apoyando esta historia... saben la rutina... a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	6. capitulo 6

**Reinicio**

**Por Crystal.**

Capitulo 6.

"Si tiene todo que ver.. nadie se escapa a los designios de la muerte... además ¿acaso quieres que se quede con Hiraguizagua? ¿qué se case con él? Hiraguizagua conseguirá que al final, ella olvide y nazca de nuevo... ella te olvidará... al menos que...Que se vaya contigo... puedo lograrlo...ella escapó esa noche de la muerte... jamás la muerte olvida a quien se le escapa..."

Esos pensamientos aparecían en la mente del joven Li a cada minuto. Observó mientras Sakura peinaba su cabello delante del espejo.

-¿Sakura? ¿morir?- pensaba él- pero ¿Estará conmigo para siempre? ¿juntos por toda la eternidad?

Le tentaba aquello.  No sería para Hiraguizagua.  Estarían juntos por siempre.  En ese momento, suena el timbre.

Abajo va a abrir el joven Hiraguizagua. Habían pasado dos días de la noche de la pesadilla y de la visita de "muerte" a Li.  Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Tomoyo. Venía con Touya (prácticamente arrastrándole) – hola Eriol...- por la manera que Tomoyo mencionó el nombre de Eriol, Touya quería matarle. 

-Hola Tomoyo- y observando al joven Kinomoto que venía cruzado de brazos- Hola Kinomoto...

-¿Y mi hermana?- preguntó el joven de manera cortante sin corresponder  al saludo.

-Arriba- dijo Eriol- ¿se quedan a almorzar, no?- observando tanto a uno como al otro.  E invitándoles a pasar.

-Claro que si- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole- ¿Cierto Touya?

-Iré a ver a Sakura- dirigiéndose a los pisos superiores de la casa.

- ¿Aun no le agrado, cierto?

-Touya no confía en nadie. Excepto en Yukito y algunas veces, yo dudo de ello...

-¿No confía en ti?

-no cuando se trata de hombres- dijo la joven Dairujij- tuve la coincidencia de encontrarme a un ex compañero de la universidad anoche cuando andaba con él.  Prácticamente quería arrastrarme para alejarme de él...-sonriendo al recordarlo.- creo que eso bajo ciertas circunstancias es un alivio...

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y Eriol tuvo que preguntar- ¿En que trate de esa forma, con tal desconfianza,  es un alivio para ti?

-Significa que le importo. Y no es, desconfianza en mi, es en los demás.- dijo Tomoyo sin darle mayor importancia- Ay Eriol...porque no has estado aquí.. he estado en tantas relaciones vacías y sin importancia.  Me gusta el estilo de Touya.  Que se preocupe.  Que me cele.  Creo que eso es lo que me gusta y me atrae mas de él... estuve un tiempo involucrada con un sujeto, frívolo pero que le interesaba yo, solo por mi apariencia... incluso, delante de sus narices, yo seduje a uno de los empleados de mi madre...

-¿qué hiciste que? ¿Tu? ¿Tomoyo?

Riendo a Hiraguizagua agregó- Si, esta misma que viste y calza- dijo la joven no dándole importancia- Todos o la mayoría de los hombres quieren lo mismo... – observándole y hablándole como si se tratara de un hermano.  Incluso, con Eriol podía ser tan abierta en estos asuntos- ven una joven, rica, exitosa, heredera de una gran fortuna y creen que es una del momento.  Una como cualquier otra... que pasará en sus vidas como la brisa que alborota el cabello pero inmediatamente lo peinas y vuelve a estar justo como al principio de la brisa.

-No comprendo- dijo Eriol interrumpiéndola- ¿Alguna vez has hablado de esto con Kinomoto?

-Eriol: en nosotros existe esta complicidad, esta unión especial que con Touya no tengo... – sonriéndole pero manteniendo el mismo serio tono de voz- Es diferente...

-¿Cómo puede serlo?- preguntó Eriol.

-¿Creerías si te digo que dentro de todas las relaciones frívolas, sin interés, sin amor, jamás me he entregado a ninguno de esos sujetos? Jamás- observando a su amigo de infancia- nunca- sonriéndole aun mas  y con cierta carcajada oculta en el tono de su voz y un poco de sarcasmo, agrega- sigo siendo la misma chica inocente de siempre... si hablamos de experiencia.. y pienso quedarme así hasta que encuentre la persona perfecta...

-¿No crees que Kinomoto lo sea?

-él aun no está listo- dijo Tomoyo como si fuese ella quien llevase las riendas de esa relación- Simplemente no se involucra a plenitud.  Quien sabe por que; tal vez, por lo ocurrido con Sakura...- en ese momento, escuchan pasos provenientes de la escalera- Touya no debe saber esto... pero quiero seguir hablando contigo.

-¿Mañana? ¿en el café Nadeshiko?

-Si- dijo Tomoyo.  En ese momento, ven a Sakura que baja alegremente con Keroberos y Spinel en sus manos.  Sonríe a Tomoyo.  Detrás viene Touya.

-Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- que bueno que viniste...

-Hola Sakura- dijo la joven- veo que conoces a Kero e Spinel...

-Si- dijo ella con ambos guardianes en sus manos- Eriol Kun  me ha dado a Kero ¿No es lindo?

-Bastante Lindo- dijo la joven sonriéndole.

Touya observaba por unos instantes a la joven Tomoyo hablando con Sakura y con Hiraguizagua durante su estadía en la casa.  Al anochecer, ambos se marcharon del lugar  en el auto de Kinomoto.

Estando a solas y mientras este manejaba, dijo.- ¿qué hablabas con Hiraguizagua cuando bajaba con Sakura? Él parecía bastante intrigado... ¬o¬

-Hablábamos de nosotros... nuestra amistad tan antigua.. y de lo especial que es en mi vida...- aquí Kinomoto da un frenazo.

Volteándose a la joven dice- ¿Debo de preocuparme de lo "especial que es en tu vida"? ¬.¬

-¿Qué quieres decir? Es solo un amigo... 

-Tienes mas en común con un sujeto con Hiraguizagua que lo que alguna vez, tendrás conmigo... ¿Si significa tanto para ti, porque dejas que él esté con Sakura?

-Por el simple hecho que lo que existe con Eriol, no es de ninguna índole sentimental o romántica si es eso lo que te preocupa. 

-Eres manipuladora- dijo Kinomoto observando a la joven- Tus encantos funcionan con todos aquellos a quienes atraes ¿No? Porque no dudo que tus romances hayas tenido..

-No te voy a negar que hubo esos idilios románticos... o como quieras llamarlos.

-Nunca hemos hablado con esta franqueza- dijo Kinomoto- y es la primera vez que hablando de Romances o idilios o relaciones, no te sonrojas, evades mi mirada o cambias de tema...

-Tal vez por el hecho de que, confundes aquellos sentimientos que existen entre Eriol y yo, con los nuestros... o por el hecho de que noto cierto enojo de tu parte...

-Ese sujeto, nunca me ha agradado.  Sacrificó a mi hermana años atrás dejándosela a aquel sujeto- aquí Tomoyo se sorprende- ¿Qué? ¿creías acaso que no lo notaría, verdad? En aquellos tiempos, estaba débil, aun mis poderes, estaban débiles por habérselos pasado a Yue... pero si tenía ojos.  Veía lo que pasaba.  Cuando el chiquillo murió, él regresó porque tu lo llamaste ¿No? Dime la verdad.

Tomoyo salió del coche.  Comenzó a caminar abrazándose a si misma mientras caminaba por la vereda.  Él apagó el vehículo y le siguió a pie.

Le llamó por su nombre varias veces, pero ella, no se detenía.  Estuvo caminando así hasta que se detuvo delante de un edificio de departamentos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Touya al alcanzarle- bajar del coche a estas horas ¿Sabes cuantos pervertidos hay en las calles en estos momentos? ¿acaso estás loca?- cuando la miró directamente a los ojos, vio que lloraba.- ¿Qué te pasa? Es la primera vez que veo que lloras... ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podemos entrar?- dijo ella señalando al edificio.

-aquí vivo- dijo el joven - ¿Te sientes mal?

-Prefiero que si discutiremos, lo hagamos en un sitio privado... no en publico...

Le observó por unos instantes.  Asintió con el rostro y escoltó a la chica al interior del edificio.

-Muy bien- dijo Kinomoto – estamos aquí: ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Cobrando su postura, se dirigió a el y le dio una bofetada en el rostro.  A pesar que el joven prácticamente era alrededor de 4 pulgadas mayor que la delicada joven.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que te sería infiel? ¿Cómo?- dijo ella acentuando su mirada y con tristeza e ira al mismo tiempo en el tono de voz que utilizaba- ¿Acaso crees que ando con Eriol?

-Pues por la confianza que se tienen, no sería lo de menos... además, cuando nos encontramos en la calle ¿Recuerdas? Estabas enamorada de ese artista... o fotógrafo o lo que sea...

-¿Y yo verte todos esos años mientras era la mejor amiga de tu hermana? ¿crees que esos tiempos eran fáciles para mi? Jamás pasaría a ser algo mas que la amiga de tu hermana o la prima de esta... o en todo caso, tu prima...

-Somos primos lejanos... eso no cuenta...- 

-No cambies el tema...-dijo ella apuntándole con el dedo- Eriol es mi amigo.  Mi mejor amigo . no veo nada de malo con tener un mejor amigo...

-¿Acaso tu madre sabe que, estabas comprometida con aquel fotógrafo? Solo rompiste con él porque tenía un romance con su asistente...

-¿Ahora me dices que nadie me amaría por quien soy? ¿es eso lo que me dices? ¿qué todos me engañan en mis narices y no me doy cuenta?- las voces estaban alzadas.  Y la adrenalina.- y no metas a mi madre en esto. Esto no tiene nada que ver  con ella...

-Te lo voy a preguntar de una buena vez ¿Amas a Hiraguizagua? ¿estás conmigo para verlo feliz a el y olvidarte de lo que sientes? 

Tomoyo estaba de pie ahí, estupefacta, observando a su novio. En un momento recordó lo que hablaba temprano ese día con Eriol: los celos a veces, hacen que las personas cometan locuras o piensen tonterías que no vienen al caso... de la nada comenzó ella a reírse.  Tuvo que sentarse para continuar riéndose.

-¿Ahora, te burlas de mi? ¿Es eso?

-Ay Touya- dijo ella diciéndole que se acercara- ¿Sabes lo que hacemos?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Madurando la relación... justo hoy, hablaba que no estábamos listos... pero veo que, estoy en un error...- y guardando silencio por unos instantes mientras lo abrazaba dijo- ¿Estás feliz que tu hermana está regresando no?

-¿cómo me preguntas tal cosa? Las únicas dos cosas que tienen significado en mi vida, son ella y tu...

En ese momento ella cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del joven y acercando su rostro al de él comenzaron a besarse sutil y suavemente al principio, pero después él atrajo a la delicada joven y la aferró en contra de su cuerpo, sintiendo ambos el calor de cada uno a su manera.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Eriol escuchó voces provenientes de la habitación de Sakura.  Era pasada la media noche.  Escuchaba a  la joven hablar.  Era como si le respondiera a alguien.

-Tengo que dejarte ir-  decía la joven Kinomoto- Aquel día, vi a mi hermano salir con mi mejor amiga. Comencé a recordar algunas cosas. Mi misión.- hablaba con el oso de felpa- Quien soy. Quien es Kero... en especial quien es Eriol...- sonriendo sutilmente- ¿Crees acaso que es apropiado? Quiero alejarlo de mi... pensé al principio, que, se rendiría... pero no se rinde ¿por qué no lo hace? ¿por qué no se va y me deja sola? No quiero... no quiero que sufra. No quiero sufrir, pero mas que todo, quiero olvidarme de tu recuerdo y seguir adelante.  Siento algo.  Extraño ¿No? Pensé que lo que siento, no es lo mismo.  Jamás lo puede ser... pero me estoy sintiendo mejor...  me recuerdo de ti.. a cada momento.  

-¿Sakurita? – saliendo de la gaveta, estaba Kero frotándose los ojos- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada Kero- dijo Sakura sonriéndole al muñeco de felpa- Hablaba sola...

-Sakura: no puedes seguir haciéndote esto... no es saludable.

-Kero: convence a Eriol que salga de aquí... que se vaya- observando al peluche de felpa.

-¿Acaso no te agrada Eriol? 

-Me agrada.  Mucho.  Ese es el problema...- dijo ella en un susurro.  Apagó la luz, y por lo que parece se marchó a dormir.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Bueno- contestó el joven Kinomoto el portátil que sonaba en su habitación.

-¿Quién es?- se escuchó la voz de un joven - ¿Quién habla?

-¿Quién es este?- preguntaba el joven alterándose.

-Dame el teléfono- decía una hermosa joven de cabellos negros que estaba momentos antes dormida. 

De mala gana pasó el teléfono a la joven. Aun la observaba mientras se incorporaba.  Aun no recordaba como terminó todo.  Dejó a la joven respondiendo la llamada.  Después de vestirse, salió de la alcoba. En ese momento, se encontró cara a cara con Yukito.-

-Buenos días- dijo Yukito.

-Buenos días- dijo Touya dirigiéndose a la cocina.  Yukito en ese momento, escuchaba una voz de mujer proveniente de la habitación de Touya. 

Caminando detrás de su amigo preguntó - ¿Acaso trajiste una chica al departamento anoche?- sonriéndole- no pensé que eras de esos, Touya...

Kinomoto sin observarle dijo- No fue nuestra intención... subimos para discutir un problema... lo próximo que supe... 

Tomando un poco de té dijo- ¿Quién es?

-No sabes guardar un secreto- dijo el dándole fin al tema pero no precisamente, su amigo lo dejaría ahí.

- no me hables de guardar secretos.  Soy el mejor ejemplo de secretos mejores guardados- observando con una sonrisa a su amigo- Entiendo: Entonces es alguien con quien no deberías estar ¿o es que nadie lo sabe?

-Buenos días Yukito- dijo la joven Tomoyo saludándole. Y hablando con Touya dijo- era de la oficina... por lo que parece, mi madre ha regresado hoy... y son las ocho ya...  al saber que no estaba en casa, me han preguntado donde estaba... le dije que pasé la noche con Sakura...

Yukito tomaba su té con tal tranquilidad que preocupó a Kinomoto.  Era como si su amigo no se lo encontrara sorpresivo.  

-Si quieres...-comenzó a decir Touya.

Besándole en los labios, dijo- me llevará un taxi.  Ya llamé uno de aquí- Colocándose los zapatos en los pies y con la chaqueta en su brazo- lo lamento... pero no creo que podré verte muy seguido... con mi madre en la ciudad, me pondrá media empresa de guarda espaldas detrás de mi... 

Tomoyo se despidió también de Yukito y al salir del departamento Kinomoto dijo.- ¿Tu acaso...

-Lo sospechaba: era demasiado extraño que, Tomoyo y tu se conocieran tan bien... además, supuse que te agradaba desde hace mucho tiempo.  Siempre has querido matar a todo joven con quien la veíamos en las fiestas de los amigos de Sakura... ¿o acaso lo olvidas? 

-Algunas veces, eres tan listo, que me asustas...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Comentarios de la autora:  Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pues ejem... esta partecita de Tomoyo y Touya es bastante confusa U.U lo se...es que acabo de leer la primera revista de Manga que llega a mi país y coincidencialmente habla de CCS ... me la compré... no pude resistirme. (adoro esa revista. n____n ) pues bien dice que una de las razones que Tomoyo era tan cercana a Sakura, era por ¿Touya? Así es: tenía un enamoramiento de Kinomoto, el hermano de su mejor amiga (¿alguien la puede culpar? ) pero en serio... esa es la teoría en la revista... aunque el autor del reportaje Asegura que esa es la razón real ¿Alguien está en desacuerdo? En cierta  forma, creo que, Mikki Chan lo leyó en otra revista, pues ¡¡¡Juntó esta pareja mas dispareja pero que en cierta forma encajan!!!... ya había realizado otra historia de CCS corta acerca de la pareja T+T 

**Gracias por todos los reviews y por mostrar interes en esta historia... creo que seguirá por tres capitulos mas... después bye bye... **

**Saben la rutina**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

O review 


	7. capitulo 7

**Reinicio**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 7.**

Eriol esperaba impacientemente a que su amiga llegase.  Aun no creía todo lo escuchado la noche anterior.  Todo aquello que Sakura decía o hablaba sola.  Un mesero le había colocado su taza de café delante de él.  En ese momento, una hermosa Joven de ojos azules, busca entre la multitud.  Llevaba en esos momentos, un abrigo de color crema, botas a la rodilla y una falda color café.  Su pelo estaba amarrado.  Ágilmente avanzó hasta la mesa de su acompañante.  

-¿Qué desea?- preguntó el mesero.

-Un té helado- dijo ella.  Al retirarse el mesero dijo- Estás algo pálido ¿Qué te pasa? 

-Estoy muy confundido- dijo Eriol..- siendo Clow, nunca tuve problemas de esta índole... no mas de los clásicos problemas...

-Empezamos mal-dijo Tomoyo interrumpiéndole y continuó- No eres Clow.  Eres Eriol.  Siempre serás Eriol.  En tu próxima vida, serás alguien mas.  Dejando a Clow y a Eriol, detrás de ti...

Sonriendo sutilmente dijo.- Te noto diferente.. 

-Ese no es el problema- dijo Tomoyo.  En ese momento se acerca el mesero con el té helado- Íbamos a hablar.  Hablábamos ayer de Touya. de los celos, sentimientos y de Sakura... pero primero, quisiera saber que es lo que te preocupa...

-Escuché a Sakura hablando sola anoche- dijo Eriol- Hablaba de que surgen en su persona sentimientos... sentimientos nuevos, pero que la están confundiendo...

-¿Hacia ti?

  Las personas allí presentes, hablaban a su alrededor.  Eriol escuchaba y al mismo tiempo, observaba a una pareja cerca de ellos que reían.

-No lo se- dijo Eriol.- no escuché todo... solo que quiere olvidar... pero siempre ha querido a Li.

-Enfréntala- dijo Tomoyo- hazle la pregunta... no podemos continuar con estos jueguitos... Sakura debe despertar por completo.  Hasta ahora, has logrado lo que, ninguno de nosotros ha podido.  ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar que, al final, el destino de Sakura no era estar con Li? Era estar contigo... aquí estás. A su lado. Li te ayuda a alcanzarla ... es hora Eriol. Toma una decisión  y haz feliz a Sakura...

Sonrió a su acompañante- Siempre has sido ágil para analizar las cosas Tomoyo.  Los sentimientos de los demás... los comportamientos.

-Soy despierta y analizo mi alrededor... me doy cuenta de las cosas estudiando los hechos y la conducta de los demás. Así es como llego a ciertas conclusiones.  Por ejemplo,  cuando estábamos en la primaria, una tarde, enfrenté a Li en la sala de mi casa.  Habíamos ido allí para que Sakura se probara un traje que le había confeccionado (En esos tiempos, aun tu causabas esos incidentes). si no me equivoco... fue el día que ella cambió a sombra... confronté a Li y le hice aclarar sus sentimientos.  Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer- brillándole los ojos- El estaba tan confundido pero mas aun, tenía temor...

-¿Temor de que?

-De tu presencia- sonriéndole-estaba tan preocupado que tu presencia interviniera con su sentimientos tan especiales  por Sakura... le dije, que habían muchas clases de sentimientos, pero lo que cuesta mas trabajo es colocar y darle forma a esos sentimientos con palabras.  A simple vista, Sakura era demasiado dulce, ingenua y despistada, nunca se daría cuenta de esos sentimientos por ella, por si sola... tenían que expresarle esos sentimientos y obtendría la respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-él me expresó su preocupación por el hecho de tu presencia y tu comportamiento con Sakura.  Le dije, que tu no tenías ningún interés mas allá de una amistad con Sakura.  Actuando delante de ella y con ella, la observabas como alguien muy valioso.  Al final todos supimos el porque.  Ahora, en esos tiempos, el amor no había tocado tu corazón.   Cuando regresaste aquí, ahí me percaté que algo en ti, había cambiado.  Pero Sakura era, novia de Li.  Por respeto no interviniste... ¿O me equivoco? 

Esa tarde, Eriol se retiró bastante pensativo a la casa Kinomoto.  Su charla con Tomoyo, le había hecho re analizar su presencia y el bien o el mal, que causaba en Sakura.  Caminó por casi tres horas, sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la residencia.  Nunca le comentó a nadie de la residencia, donde había estado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*  Empresas Dairujij *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Esperaba el elevador.  En ese momento, le acompañaban dos de sus guardaespaldas.  Cuando el elevador se detuvo ahí para ella ascender a su oficina, ubicada en el piso 20. se encontró cara  a cara con Kinomoto.

-¿Touya?- preguntó la  joven sonrojándose- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kinomoto observaba a la joven con confusión.  Miró con repudio a las dos mujeres detrás de ella. 

--Vine durante mi descanso a hacerte una pregunta- respondió el joven- pero no me encuentro a la joven Dairujij en su escritorio. Me dijeron que salió a almorzar con un "amigo" – esto ultimo lo dijo, con un acento resentido en el tono de su voz.

-Touya... si, salí a hablar y a tomar algo con un amigo ...

-¿Podemos hablar? ¿a solas?- observando nuevamente a las dos guardaespaldas.

-Vamos a mi oficina- Abordando el ascensor ya abierto con Kinomoto a su lado. Este comenzó a moverse.

Ambos iban en silencio. Tomoyo no se atrevía a romperlo.  Touya sabía que si no llegaba a la oficina pronto, iba a comenzar a interrogar a la hermosa joven allí mismo.  Cuando el elevador se detuvo avanzaron con paso firme, uno al lado del otro.  El la llevaba suavemente por el brazo. Tomoyo saludó con una sonrisa a su asistente, pero Kinomoto solo saludó con su cabeza, sin sonreír.  Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Con quien almorzabas?- inició Touya su pregunta.

-No empieces- dijo ella sentándose en el escritorio y cruzando las piernas. –no tienes que temer que te engañe...

-NO temo a que me engañes.  No eres de ese tipo... pero ...- volteando su rostro a la ventana donde se observaba la imagen de la ciudad en pleno movimiento en aquel soleado día.- No me gusta que andes sola... es peligroso para chicas como tu...

Sonriéndole sutilmente- Tengo seguridad...

-Eso no importa- dijo Kinomoto- además, conociéndote, de seguro, les dijiste que te esperarán en algún lugar ¿o me equivoco?

Acercándose al joven con una sutil sonrisa dijo- Me conoces mejor que yo misma... ¿Cenamos hoy?

Ella le rodeaba con sus brazos su torso (Kinomoto era mas alto que la joven).  El soltó una sutil sonrisa y acariciando su cabeza agregó- ¿Qué pasará con tu madre? – enseriando su rostro – Creo que no le simpatizo...- no dándole importancia- nos encontramos en los ascensores hace un momento... Creo que le recuerdo demasiado a mi padre... me observó como si quisiera partirme en dos...

-No se porque- mirándole- no sabe aun lo de nosotros... 

-ya me imagino lo que pasaría... ¿Por qué no le decimos?- aquí ella le cubrió los labios con sus dedos mientras movía su cabeza de manera negativa.

-Conozco a mi madre... 

-Yo también...

-Armaría un escándalo...

-No me sorprendería... mira lo que pasó cuando la mía se casó con mi padre... 

-Le diré que iré a ver una película con unos amigos...

-¿Y los gorilas tuyos?- hablando de las guardaespaldas.

-Las perderé.- dijo la joven empresaria.- Puedo hacerlo. Ya lo he hecho antes...

Touya alzó el rostro de la joven con su mano y la pasó por las mejillas de la blanca piel.  Besando sutil y dulcemente sus labios.  Ella profundizó el beso, colgándose del cuello del joven.

En ese momento, el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar.  Pero ellos no le prestaron atención.  Al no contestar, la asistente de Tomoyo entra a la oficina, pero no estaba sola.  Estaba acompañada de...

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO???

-¿Mamá?.—preguntaba Tomoyo sorprendida y aferrada aun del abrazo del joven.

-¿TU?? ¿y EL??? ¿EL? ¿DE TODOS LOS JÓVENES? ¿PRECISAMENTE EL??

La asistente de Tomoyo estaba sorprendida de haber entrado a la oficina de su jefa y encontrarla en los brazos de un joven.  Nunca había hecho una cosa así.  Pero por otro lado, estaba el histérico comportamiento de Sonomi ante todo aquello.

-Señora cálmese- dijo Touya.

-DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS, TU NO DEBES DECIRME QUE ME CALME... ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE???

-mamá ¿No quieres un poco de té?

-NO TRATES DE CALMARME CON TÉ.  TOMOYO ... DE TODOS ¿EL?

- Cálmese o le dará un ataque... 

-A MI NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME.... – Respirando con dificultad- EL HIJO DE NADESHIKO Y EL PROFESOR... DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL MUNDO... EL HIJO DE ÉL...-lanzando rayos a Touya.

***-*-*-*-*-* dos días después *-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Sakura?- decía Eriol mientras le ayudaba a lavar los platos.- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes acaso lo importante que eres para mi?- observándole – Sakura...- tocando su mejilla con su mano.  Un brillo podía observar en sus ojos.

-Eriol ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué tienes?

- ojalá pudieras recordar... recordar el pasado.- haciéndole que le mirara a los ojos- Nuestro pasado...

-¿Nuestro pasado?- preguntó Ella- ¿Eso existe? 

-Fuimos buenos amigos una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás... creo que es momento, de enfrentar la verdad...

-¿Es eso?- sonriéndole- pues si fuimos buenos amigos, entonces podemos serlo ahora- sonriéndole- ¿Por qué mirar al pasado tan doloroso?

Aquí Eriol le observó estupefacto.  Ella estaba consciente. Consciente de aquel pasado del cual él huyó dos años atrás, para no hacerle sufrir.

-no me digas que no recuerdas ese pasado. Además lo que quiero hablarte es acerca de Li- dijo Eriol observándole.- ¿recuerdas a Shaoran Li?

Sakura detuvo el lavar de los platos. En esos momentos, las imágenes, borrosas de un pasado enterrado, regresaban a su cabeza.  Pero eran vagas y pocas.  Volviendo a la realidad dijo- Shaoran...- en ese momento el joven se materializó en el lugar- Era.. mi prometido...- Las lagrimas inexplicablemente comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos.

-Sakura- dijo Eriol tomándola por los hombros- ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche? ¿la noche con Shaoran? ¿la noche que él murió?

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron inexpresivos.  Como si escarbara en el pasado, buscando algo que se ha perdido en él.   Sakura observó los ojos de Eriol y por primera vez en dos años, comenzó a hablar con lucidez. 

-Eriol: lo perdí en ese accidente- sonriéndole sutilmente. – no puedo creerlo: lo olvidé... olvidé a Shaoran...

-Sakura...- dijo Li observando aquella escena.- mi pobre Sakura...

Pronto, Eriol y ella estaban sentados frente a frente.  Sakura hablaba calmadamente.  Delante de ellos, estaba una taza de té.  Spinel y Kero estaban arriba en la habitación del joven Hiraguizagua.

-¿me contarás que pasó?- preguntó Eriol.

-Puedo sentirlo tan cerca de mi...- aquí Eriol la observa sorprendido- se que suena ridículo e imposible.  Pero es lo que siento.  Eres mi mejor amigo. Mi sostén... he venido poco a poco.  Recuerdo el día que te instalaste en esta casa.  Cuando fuiste a mi habitación... pero no quería volver.. después, no podía evitarlo... la noche de las películas, tuve aquel sueño, donde lo volvía a ver de nuevo y el otro coche se interponía en el camino... recuerdo la sangre... recuerdo que sentía el olor a neumático quemado. El olor a humo.  De un momento a otro, estaba de cabeza.  Veía los pies de las personas.. escuchaba ambulancias...- aquí su voz se entrecortó- Recuerdo a Shaoran. Miré a mi lado.  Ahí estaba pero no podía verle el rostro.  Lo movía para que me observara... sentí... en mi mejilla, una sutil caricia.  Perdí el conocimiento.  Desperté en el hospital.  Fue cuando escuché que hablaban que había perdido a mi amor...- Tocándosela en esos momentos delante de su amigo.- me encerré en mi misma... sabiendo que, si no volvía a ver al mañana me quedaría en el pasado...  tu regresaste y me trajiste de regreso...

-¿Crees que me perdonarás?- preguntó él, aferrándose a las manos de la joven- Te dejé cuando mas me necesitabas...

-Pero Eriol ¿cómo es eso...- pero se vio interrumpida cuando el joven le cubrió la boca con su mano.  Sakura pudo percatarse de aquellos ojos.  Aquellos brillantes y expresivos ojos azules de su antiguo compañero de la primaria y amigo.

-¿Aun no lo comprendes? – sonriéndole sutilmente- volví por ti... por ti, Sakura... pensé que... – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.  Sakura inexplicablemente, le retiró las gafas de su rostro.- pensé que...

-Eriol: se quien eres... pero se quien es Shaoran también... no me atrevería a traicionar su recuerdo.. su amor...

Li observaba todo aquello anonadado.   Se cruzó de brazos.   En realidad,  Hiraguizagua la había traído de vuelta ¿o en realidad ella nunca se había ido? ¿o si en realidad él la trajo a la realidad? 

-Hiraguizagua- dijo Li observándoles.  Eriol observó a sus espaldas donde estaba el sujeto. – Sálvala por mi... sálvala por ambos...- desapareciendo del lugar. –Rescátala de la soledad que ha construido alrededor suyo...  y ella, te salvará a ti...

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó Sakura observando a donde el joven miraba.  De un momento, este giró adonde unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda le devolvía la mirada.

-Sakura ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ella.  – ¿que siento por ti?

-si, que sientes por mi...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Comentarios, dudas, ketchup, tomate y demás a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com


	8. capitulo 8

**Reinicio**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 8.**

El tema iniciado aquel día por Eriol, no se concluyó.  Sakura no respondió a aquella pregunta, lo cual mortificaba mas al joven.  Pero lo sorprendente de toda aquella enredada y complicada situación, no fue toda aquella conversación entre él y Sakura. La situación que se presentó al siguiente día cuando el fue a responder al timbre de la puerta y lo que vio al abrirla.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con Tomoyo y Touya juntos, con el joven aferrado a la cintura de su amiga.  Tomoyo venía vestida de una manera muy casual pero no parecía muy feliz.  Sabía de la relación entre el mayor de los Kinomoto y de su amiga de primaria.  Pero las razones por la que estaban juntos en el recibidor en esos momentos, era desconocida.

-¿Está mi padre en casa?- preguntó Touya como todo saludo al joven ingles.

-Está en el estudio- dijo Eriol dándole espacio para que pasaran.

-Vamos- dijo a la joven indicándole el camino.  Touya tocó dos veces, e ingresó al mismo con la joven.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kinomoto al ver el serio rostro de su hijo y de la joven .- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Te lo diremos para que no te cuenten otras fuentes de información- frunciendo su rostro.  Tomoyo a pesar de que su reacción era graciosa, mantuvo la firme y seria compostura, que la situación ameritaba.

El señor  Kinomoto, colocó a un lado con todo lo que estaba trabajando antes de la interrupción de los jóvenes  y dijo observándoles- ¿Lo de ustedes? Ya lo se- sonriéndoles.

-¿Dairujij?- preguntó Touya, refiriéndose a Sonomi. Le molestaba mucho la intromisión y el alboroto que la mujer causó aquel día. 

-Si- dijo Kinomoto- me llamó hace mas o menos tres días atrás.  Dijo que encontró a su hija siendo abusada por mi delincuente hijo- por lo que parecía se lo encontraba muy gracioso.- me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que Sonomi me hablara de esa forma...

-Ya la conoces- dijo Touya.- es la misma reacción que cuando te mostraste interesado en mi mamá.

-Pues creo que no me sorprendió- dijo Fujitaka- después de todo, la querida Tomoyo es alguien parecido a un ángel. –sonrojando a la joven- igual que tu madre... pero no son primos de sangre.  Eso lo se.  Nadeshiko me lo contó a los pocos meses de habernos casado.- observando un retrato de su antigua esposa.- pero hijo ¿Saben acaso a quien desafían? A Sonomi. 

-Papá- interrumpiendo a su padre agregó- debes de saber que esto no es un encaprichamiento de mi parte... amo a Tomoyo como no he creía  posible- agarrando la mano de su novia con mas fuerza- quiero casarme con ella...

-Lo comprendo- dijo Fujitaka- Y no me opongo.  Eres un hombre hecho y derecho y confío que no la lastimarás nunca...  pero ¿Saben que tienen que conseguir la aprobación de Sonomi?

-No la he visto en tres días...- dijo Tomoyo- cuando tratamos de hablar con ella, nos rechaza....

-Está muy dolida...

-¿Dolida?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Diría mas bien, enojada.- dijo Touya.

-No creas.  Ella expresa dolor, enfatizando enojo. Pero si te fijas bien, no es lo mismo. Sonomi adora a su hija, la ama.  Es lo mas importante en su vida, como tu y Sakura, lo son para mi.  Son toda mi vida. Ahora, Tomoyo tiene a alguien mas en su vida.  Créeme, si ella tuviese otro novio, hiciera hasta lo imposible porque se alejara de su camino y de su vida.

-Vinimos aquí, para ver que nos aconseja.- dijo Tomoyo.

-Hablen con ella- dijo Fujitaka – y todo se resolverá...- y observando a su hijo, agregó- ¿Supongo que se está quedando contigo en el departamento?

Tomoyo se sonrojó y defendiendo a Touya dijo.- Mi madre esa tarde me dijo que eligiera; o ella o Touya, o como le llamó "corruptor de inocentes niñas".  Elegí a Touya.  Mi madre tiene que comprender.

Fujitaka se acercó a la joven y la besó en la frente diciéndole- Entre nosotros tienes una familia.. pero tu madre es primero. Touya comprendería si fueras a hablar con ella y hacer las paces, ¿No hijo?- observando ahora a su primogénito.

-Claro – dijo Kinomoto.

-Ahora vayan y resuelvan el problema con Sonomi- sonriéndoles a ambos- Y Espero que sean muy felices... ¿Para cuando es la boda?

Touya dijo- Hablábamos anoche, que dependerá que Sakura mejore por completo. Hemos decidido que ese monstruo sea nuestra madrina de ceremonias.

Ambos salieron del despacho de Kinomoto y almorzaron allí con Eriol y Sakura.  Al atardecer, se dispusieron a salir a la mansión Dairujij para hablar con Sonomi.  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Shaoran- dijo Sakura observando una foto encontrada en un baúl que había en su armario.  Habían allí tantas cosas que le recordaban en pasado.   Kero estaba acomodado encima de su cama con Spinel a su lado.  Al escuchar esto, Kero decidió preguntarle.

-¿Extrañas al niño, no Sakurita?- Spinel se acercó a observar la foto también.  Lo que le llamó la atención es que en esa foto, no estaba Solo Shaoran.  Su amo estaba ahí también. En realidad, era una foto de ambos, el día del té en casa de Hiraguizagua, después del cambio de cartas.

-Si Kero...- dijo Sakura sonriéndole- pero no como antes... yo no siento este vacío tan profundo que había en mi corazón....- En ese momento, tocan a la puerta.

-Disculpa Sakura- dijo Eriol asomándose por la puerta- Iré a comprar unos víveres para la cena... ¿Quieren que les traiga algo de la tienda?

Kero dijo- Quiero una bolsa de golosinas...

Sakura sonrió ante esto.  Por lo menos, eso no cambiaba, Spinel por el otro lado agregó- Paquete de té de manzanilla, por favor...

-Muy bien ¿Sakura? ¿TE puedo traer algo?- la notaba tan desanimada.

-no... solo ... bueno...- Sacudiendo su cabeza- nada.   Que te vaya bien, Eriol.

Eriol cerró la puerta dejando a la joven acompañada de los dos guardianes en su interior.  Se dirigió  a hacer sus compras.

Sakura pronto se vio con un profundo sueño.  Mientras los guardianes aun curioseaban y hablaban en la habitación, ella se quedó dormida.  Vio a Eriol de un lado.  Estaba de pie en algún sitio.  Vio que caminaba en la calle.  Llevaba algo en las manos.  De repente se detuvo y sus ojos se dilataron. Observaba al otro lado de la calle a un hombre, alto, vestido de negro y con sus manos en los bolsillos de lo que parecía un abrigo de invierno, no estando en invierno.  Sus ojos eran negros pero fríos. Observaba con interés a Eriol.  Y pudo ver a Shaoran al lado de aquel sujeto. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- decía una voz dentro de la cabeza de Sakura.- ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estás muerto.

-Vengo por ti- dijo el sujeto a Hiraguizagua.  A pesar de estar al cruzar la calle, los vehículos pasaban de lado y lado, Hiraguizagua, podía escucharlo hablar.  Podía entender lo que le decía por encima del bullicio de la calle.

-¿Por qué viene por ti?- preguntaba Sakura- ¿Por qué?- observaba el rostro de Hiraguizagua y el de Shaoran junto al sujeto.  Escuchó como Shaoran le decía a Eriol algo.

-Quiere a Sakura- dijo Shaoran- viene por ella... pero te quiere a ti por ella...

-¿Ese es el trato?- preguntaba Eriol.  Nadie mas en la calle se daba cuenta de tal conversación.

-Si- decía Shaoran.—Tienes que decidir... O irá por ella...- En ese momento, Sakura sale de aquel sueño por las voces de Kero y Spinel que la despiertan

-¿Qué... que ha pasado?- pregunta observando a ambos guardianes a un lado. Kero se veía preocupado y Spinel la observaba a ella y algo que ella no veía.

-Estabas gritando.- Dijo Kero preocupado.—Y no nos percatamos cuando esto entró volando por la ventana- señalando con su patita una Sakura Card, que flotaba delante de Sakura.

-La carta- recordando muchas cosas- ¿No fue un sueño?

-¿Una premonición tal vez?- preguntaba Spinel- ¿Qué viste?

-Vi a Eriol... vi a Li... Shaoran – retirando el sudor de su frente- Shaoran estaba con un sujeto. Eriol parecía conocerlo.  Decían algo de que me quiere a mi.  A mi me busca, pero Shaoran le dice que por Eriol, el sujeto me dejará en paz...

-Si el mocoso está ahí, no puede ser una premonición- Dijo Keroberos analizándolo- El chiquillo está muerto.  

-No olvides el otro detalle- dijo Spinel. 

-Si, claro, pero aun así.- dijo Kero- ¿la carta del sueño está aquí, no? Significa, algo.

Eriol llevaba algo en las manos- Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Dreamy del aire- y la ropa que llevaba unos momentos...- Una corazonada vino a su cuerpo-  Spinel, Kero ¿Y si lo que vi es una premonicion? ¿Y si Eriol está en peligro?

-Sakura: no es posible... además ¿quién es el sujeto? ¿y porque quiere a mi amo?- preguntó Spinel.

-Kero: tengo que ir- dijo Sakura colocándose sus pantunflas y saliendo de la habitación.

-¡¡Sakura!!- dijo Kero volando detrás de ella por el pasillo.  Spinel venía detrás- TU no sales de la casa ¿Acaso lo olvidas?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Sakura- Y la carta no me hubiera mostrado el sueño al menos que Eriol esté en verdadero peligro...

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa, Eriol salía del mercado con sus paquetes en mano.  De todas maneras, había llegado a pie.

En un momento que espera la señal para cruzar la calle, algo llama su atención del otro lado.  Ahí estaba, podía ver el espíritu de Li Shaoran mirándole de una extraña manera.

-¿Li?- dijo extrañándole aquello en un principio.  Después, observó a alguien que podía detectar que no era una persona normal.  Estaba al lado de Li y lo observaba fijamente y de manera intensa.-¿Lo conozco?

--Vengo por ti- dijo el sujeto a Hiraguizagua.  A pesar de estar al cruzar la calle, los vehículos pasaban de lado y lado, Hiraguizagua, podía escucharlo hablar.  Podía entender lo que le decía por encima del bullicio de la calle.

Eriol no articuló palabra pero tenía la impresión de que, conocía aquel sujeto. De repente, comenzó a recordar.  Un día de invierno.  Años atrás.  Otra vida, una tarde que dejó este mundo.  Ya sabía de quien se trataba y sabía a lo que venía. 

-Quiere a Sakura- dijo Shaoran- viene por ella... pero te quiere a ti por ella...

-¿Ese es el trato?- preguntaba Eriol.  Nadie mas en la calle se daba cuenta de tal conversación.

-Si- decía Shaoran.—Tienes que decidir... O irá por ella...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Gracias por los 22 reviews que he recibido... gracias por su apoyo.  Es una historia triste y creo que terminará mas triste aun... ya saben la rutina. El capitulo que sigue será el final...**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com.**


	9. capitulo 9 Ultimo capìtulo

**Reinicio**

**Por Crystal.**

Capitulo 9. 

Tocó a la oficina antes de entrar.  Quedándose en el portal de la entrada, observaba a la mujer que no estaba probablemente, pendiente a las notas y memorando, que tenía delante de ella.  Observaba intensamente a la ventana. Después de todo, aun era joven y atractiva.  No parecía que era la madre de una joven ya independiente y segura de lo quería en su vida. La joven cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y caminó hasta colocarse delante del escritorio, frente a frente y a pocos pasos de quien conocía como su madre.

-Voy a despedirla- hablando de su secretaría. – le dije que no estaba para nadie.

-¿Ni para tu propia hija?- vestía pantalones casuales gris, una chaqueta gris y camisa blanca.

-¿A que vienes?-preguntó secamente.

-A hacerte una pregunta ¿Acaso te molesta que sea feliz?

Guardando silencio por unos momentos, permaneció observando a la ventana y finalmente dijo, mirando a su hija- No hay algo que me haga mas bendecida, que verte feliz- comenzando a sollozar- lo que no quiero, es que, tengas el mismo destino que mi querida Nadeshiko.

-Mamá- dijo Tomoyo alcanzando la mano de su madre y juntándola con la suya.

-Tienes tantos pretendientes, Tomoyo. Tantos.  Ricos, de buena fortuna y de las mejores familias de Japón y el extranjero ¿y te fijas en el hijo del profesor?- Frunciendo su rostro.

-Mamá- dijo sentándose delante de ella- Creo que no seré mas feliz con nadie mas que con Touya.  Siempre me ha gustado. – Sonrojándose- desde que era una pequeña.  Pensé que nunca se fijaría en mi... Y en el momento cuando necesitaba de un amigo, él me ofreció su ayuda... de ahí, lo volví a ver con aquellos ojos de chiquilla enamorada.  Pero esta vez, él me correspondió.

-¿Estás segura que lo que quieres es a ese sujeto?- dijo Sonomi algo alarmada pero guardando su compostura.

-Me ha propuesto matrimonio- dijo Tomoyo- He dicho que si... solo espero, que tu lo comprendas...

-No comprendo- dijo ella – no comprendo como de todos los sujetos ¿él? Además, tienes que percatarte que hay una diferencia de edad considerable.

-Solo prácticamente, seis años.

-Tomoyo.- dijo Sonomi- ¿Acaso no puedo sacarte de esto?

Sonriéndole sutilmente dijo.- ¿Quieres decir que lo apruebas?

-Jamás lo aprobaré. Es definitivo.  Pero lo quieres...- Dijo y enfureciéndose agregó- el hijo de ese sujeto.

-Pero si perdonaste a su padre años atrás.

-Jamás perdoné a ese sujeto—Dijo Sonomi.

-Tampoco es para que te molestes tanto...- dijo Tomoyo-Solo espero que, lo aceptes...

-No me gusta esto- dijo pero para complacer a su hija agregó- espero que sepa hacerte feliz- observando la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hija.

-Muchas gracias, mamá- dijo la joven. 

-¿te quedas para que almuerces conmigo?

-Lo siento- dijo ella- al menos que lo invites- señalando a la puerta de la oficina- está esperándome afuera...

Cruzándose de brazos agregó- Se nota que no confía en ti...eso de esperarte mientras hablas conmigo.- Observando a su hija dirigirse a la puerta.-

-No empieces- dijo ella- iremos a cenar los tres ¿pasamos por ti?

-¿Por qué mejor, no cenamos en casa?- preguntó Sonomi- daré instrucciones y así podrá venir también el profesor-

-Está bien- dijo Dairujij- De acuerdo. Nos vemos a la siete.- saliendo finalmente de la oficina.

Observando un retrato de ella, años atrás con quien era su prima – bueno Nadeshiko, parece que nunca nos desprenderemos del apellido Kinomoto- sonriendo- ¿Cierto?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Tengo que encontrarlo"- decía Sakura para si, mientras esquivaba transeúntes en su camino y cruzaba las calles- "¿pero donde será que estarán?"

No muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, tres sujetos, cada uno especial y distinto, se observaban entre si.

-Te conozco- dijo Eriol- Viniste por Clow cuando murió.- Hablando de su vida pasada.

-Te recuerdas bien. – Dijo el sujeto- así es... soy una especie de ángel de la muerte... 

-Pero no es mi momento de irme.

-No lo es- dijo el sujeto- pero de la chica si.

-No es cierto- dijo Eriol- ella no murió porque no era su momento. Simple como eso- Y observando a Li agregó- ¿Cómo puedes estar tu de acuerdo con esto?

Li lo observó por unos instantes en silencio. Finalmente dijo- No lo se... creo que la sigo amando.

-Pero pensé que por ese amor, no ibas a permitir que ella sufriera...

-¿Crees que ella sufrirá si te pierde?- dijo el sujeto- No lo creo- con una sonrisa sutil y su frívola mirada observando a la reencarnación de Clow- Ella no tiene por ti sentimientos en su corazón, como los tuvo una vez, por él- señalándole- Y he venido por ella pero... lo he pensado mejor...

-¿qué se quede sola?- observando a Li al realizar esta pregunta- ¿Quieres eso? ¿qué se quede sola hasta el fin de sus días?

-A mi me importa- dijo Li. – tanto así, para no permitir que muera. Por eso estoy aquí. Simplemente, no puedo permitirlo.

-¿pero quieren que tome su lugar, no?- preguntó Eriol.

-¿Aceptas?- preguntó el ángel de la muerte.

Guardando silencio agregó- Nunca permitiré que te acerques a Sakura.  No permitiré que te la lleves.  Ella tiene muchas personas que dependen de ella y es irremplazable.  Su padre, su hermano, Tomoyo, Yukito, sus amigos, todos... Yo sin embargo solo la tengo a ella...

-Hiraguizagua...- dijo Li. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sido convencido por aquel sujeto. Dirigiéndose a la muerte, agregó- No permitiré que te la lleves.  Pero tampoco a él.- Sorprendiendo con esto a su viejo amigo de la primaria.

-Ya no te concierne tomar esa decisión Li.  Tu de todas formas, estás muerto.

-No- dijo Eriol interviniendo- está bien... haz lo que tu quieras.  Pero tienes que prometer que Sakura, vivirá por mucho tiempo...

-Te sacrificas por ella ¿por qué?

-Por que me importa- dijo Hiraguizagua dejando caer las bolsas de sus compras en sus extremos- No quiero que nada malo le pase...

-¿Por qué es eso?- preguntó la muerte nuevamente.

-Porque ... porque la amo- dijo siendo escuchado en voz alta por Li y el ángel. –Así es.  La amo.  Claro que a Li, no le sorprende, pues le dije que le prometía ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que pudiera para sanarla. Igual se lo prometí a Tomoyo... Cumpliré mi promesa, no dejando que nada malo le pase.

-Morir no es malo- dijo el ángel de la muerte. –morir es entrar en una nueva etapa donde decides vivir nuevamente, como tu otra vida eligió... es tranquilo, pacifico,  no hay sufrimientos; tampoco, enfermedades.  Ella sería feliz.

-Te equivocas- dijo Eriol- no lo será...

-¡¡Eriol!!.- escuchó una voz provenir de detrás de él. Ahí venia. Sorpresivamente una chica que durante dos años no pisaba las calles, se atrevió a salir de su refugio buscándole pero ¿por qué?

-¿Sakura?- dijo el sujeto de espejuelos, mientras la chica disminuía la velocidad acercándose y deteniéndose a pocos pasos de él. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dándole a la atmósfera un tono anaranjado y el clima refrescándose. Sus ojos verdes observaban el rostro del sujeto.  Ella no se percataba por el momento de la presencia de los otros dos.  A ella le faltaba el aliento de la carrera que echó desde su casa buscándole.

-Que bueno que estás bien. – sonriéndole- Tuve una especie de sueño... no se si era un sueño o no, pero algo no está bien.

Mientras ella hablaba él le observaba fijamente y le sonrió sutilmente.  Un mechón que estaba en una mejilla de ella se lo retiró con la mano. Ella notó algo extraño en él- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la joven.

-Oye, me tengo que ir...- aun sonriéndole.

-¿Adonde?- preguntó ella.-¿a Londres?- sonriéndole confiada.  Pero al ver la expresión del sujeto comenzó a preocuparse.

-No- dijo el mientras los rayos del sol anaranjado daban contra de su cabellera.- a otro lugar... me esperan- Volteando atrás. Observando de pie a los dos sujetos.

-Tengo la impresión que no me dices toda la verdad- su voz estaba entrecortada y afectada por aquella sensación de que él no le decía toda la historia- ¿a dónde vas?

-A otro lugar- dirigiendo su mirada  a los ojos esmeralda de la joven – pero creo que desde donde esté, te estaremos cuidando... porque te queremos mucho.

-¿Te queremos mucho? ¿De que hablas?- comenzando a asustarse de verdad y su voz a afectarse por la tristeza que comenzaba a embargar su corazón- ¿por qué hablas en plural? ¿adonde es que vas?

-No te puedo decir...

-¡no me quieres decir!

-No insistas- dijo el sujeto. Besándole la mejilla agregó- Se feliz ¿Quieres? ¿por los dos?

Sacudiendo su cabeza a la vez que decía - ¡No! No voy a ser feliz, cuando todos aquellos que me importan, se alejan de mi vida. Se mueren.  Mi madre, Shaoran y ahora tu te vas, pero no me dices adonde...- y adivinando y conectando lo visto en su sueño, por fin lo comprendió- ¿Acaso... tu...- comenzando a temblar- No tu... no tu también...- cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar como una chiquilla.

-No llores- dijo él arrodillándose a un lado.- No me gusta verte llorar. Nunca me ha gustado...

-¿Entonces porque me haces llorar?- mirándole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y luego bajando su cabeza y colocándola entre sus brazos- ¿Por qué me haces sufrir?

-Nunca quiero hacerte sufrir. Solo que, me tengo que ir...

-¿Quién te obliga?- pregunta ella sin observarle- Yo quiero que te quedes...- pasando varios segundos, agregó- Necesito que te quedes...

Suspirando dijo alejándose de ella- Aprenderás a volver a vivir... es necesario y eres una chica fuerte. Pero prefiero verte vivir que morir... Mi Sakura...

Ella observó mientras el se alejaba de ella. Caminaba  hacía los sujetos que observaban todo aquello. De repente, un reflejo de tal vez segundos se hizo presente.  Ahí y en ese momento pudo Sakura verlo. Un sujeto como el de su sueño.  Era a donde Eriol se dirigía.  Pero no estaba solo.  Había alguien mas.  Sus ojos ¿Acaso la locura había llegado hasta ese limite?

Sakura se puso de pie y se acercaba alcanzando a Eriol.  Lo detuvo por el brazo y volteándolo hacía ella.  Lo observaba. Podía ver la tristeza en su mirada. Aquella tristeza de abandonar algo importante de su vida.  

 -¿Es por mi?- preguntó ella.  Él no le respondía- ¿por mi causa?

-No...- dijo mintiéndole.

-Mientes- dijo ella- no te creo porque tengo la impresión de que si es por mi...- observando detrás de él- Lo veo... a ambos.

Li observó sorprendido a Sakura y después a aquel ángel de la muerte.  – No es posible-dijo Eriol.

-Tengo poderes ¿lo olvidas? Es por eso que lo he sentido en mi alrededor. Pero nunca solo.  Nunca. Ese sujeto también estaba ahí.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Siempre ha estado a su lado?- preguntó Li al ángel. 

-Así es.- dijo el sujeto- ella debió morir ese día.

-No es verdad- dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a los tres- no es verdad.  Si hubiera debido morir, no hubiera sobrevivido.  No me engañas. 

-No vendrás, bien- dijo el ángel- pero él vendrá por ti.- señalando a Eriol.

-No te lo permito- dijo Sakura.- Quiero a Eriol Kun- aquí, tanto Eriol como Shaoran están sorprendidos.  No saben ambos si sentir alegría, o tristeza- y no te lo llevarás...

-No es tu decisión...

-Me  llevarás a mi entonces...- dijo la joven decidida.

-no- dijo Li.

-Sakura, no- Dijo Eriol.

-¿por qué no? Él vino por mi... y no tengo miedo...- Comenzando a Sollozar observando a su amigo- Eriol... – agarrando su mano- gracias por querer hacer este sacrificio por mi... pero tengo que enfrentar esto sola.

-Sakura... –dijo Li.  Sakura lo observó. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba.  Sonrió al verlo.

-Si supieras las veces que quería que hablaras conmigo... que me dijeras cuanto me quieres. Lo importante que era en tu vida.  Te amé. Aun lo sigo haciendo.  De una manera muy especial. Nunca apareciste.  Ahora lo haces ¿por qué?

-Cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verte, lo hacía.  Cada vez que podía visitarte, lo hacía... 

-lo se.- dijo Sakura- a mi propia manera lo sabía.- Acercándose al espectro.- Siempre ocuparás un sitio importante en mi corazón- llorando- pero tengo a alguien mas ahí también...

-Sakura- Eriol no podía creer lo que Sakura le decía a su prometido, a quien ella llamaba su "amor verdadero" " alma gemela".  

-Espera- dijo Shaoran viendo al ángel de la muerte dirigirse a Sakura. Y hablando con ella dijo- ¿por qué haces esto? Eriol quiere ocupar tu lugar ¿por qué te sacrificas por él?

-Porque él está, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mi. Eso es amor.  Te perdí en ese accidente, pero gracias a él, he visto que hay mas en mi vida que, aferrarme a ese pasado.  Fuimos felices.  Ahora, corresponderé al favor... 

-Sakura- dijo Eriol.  

El ángel de la muerte los observaba a los tres.  Era en realidad, algo diferente.  Cerró sus ojos y sonrió.  Segundos después y siendo observado por los tres allí presentes dijo- Es hora de irnos- Dirigiéndose a Li- Ellos están dispuestos a dejar al otro para evitar sufrimiento... por lo que parece, arriba, les han extendido un poco mas su estadía en este mundo...- Depositando sus manos en los bolsillos de ambos lados.- Es interesante... como el amor juega un papel tan importante- observando a Sakura y a Eriol- incluso en la ruleta de la muerte...-dirigiéndose a Li.- Despídete... tenemos que irnos.  Tengo que regresarte de donde saliste.- Y haciendo una reverencia a Sakura, agregó- Señorita: ha sido un placer.  Espero que, cuando su turno vuelva a llegar, tenga yo el honor de llevarla... su madre era igual a usted.- Sonriéndole- pensaba mas en su esposo y su  hermano y usted, que en ella misma.  Era valiente. Igual que usted- alejándose del grupo.

Sakura observó al sujeto al alejarse.  Después lo vio a él.  No podía creerlo. Estaba ahí.  Tal y como lucía dos años antes. Guardó silencio unos instantes. Eriol caminaba alejándose de la pareja.

-Entonces... ¿lo amas?- preguntó Li.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.  En vez de responderle esa pregunta dijo- ¿Así que me cuidabas todo este tiempo?  

-Me tenias preocupado... 

-Claro..- dijo ella- lo que hice; lo hice por amor. Me negaba a dejarte ir... tal vez, por eso no te fuiste por completo ¿Cierto?

-Siempre te protegería- dijo el sujeto- hasta mas allá de la muerte...

-¿Crees que al final, no estábamos destinados a estar juntos?- dijo la joven –yo creía que así era.

-Yo también... pero no hay forma fácil de decir esto: se feliz. Le importas mucho y últimamente he visto, que te importa también. Por los dos...  - 

-¿Shaoran?- ya el sujeto no estaba ahí y Shaoran o su espíritu, comenzaba a desintegrarse o tal vez, a pasar a donde pertenecía. 

-Se feliz.  Por favor Sakura. Siempre te cuidaré y siempre estarás en mi corazón...

-Igual que tu- dijo ella sonriéndole, pero no podía evitar las lagrimas salir de sus ojos.- Te quiero mucho Shaoran.

-Yo también Sakura- sonriéndole y finalmente desapareciendo.

Eriol caminaba sin rumbo fijo.  Sakura hizo eso ¿por él? ¿en serio lo quería? Pero ¿Qué pasaba con Li? Li siempre era parte de su pasado; ahora, de su presente. Lo sería acaso de su futuro.

-¡¡Eriol!!- gritaban detrás de él- Espera...- ahí venía la joven corriendo.  En el momento que se acercó a él lo abrazó con tal intensidad que parecía como si lo viese por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Él correspondió a su abrazo.

-Sakura... yo...

-No digas nada- dijo ella en un susurro y parecía que sollozaba.  – Dijimos nuestros adiós... era lo correcto y es hora que siga con mi vida... pero no imagino mi vida sin ti...

-Cuanto deseaba escuchar esas palabras- dijo aferrado aun a la joven.- mi Sakura...

-No se cuanto tiempo me tome para recuperar mi vida nuevamente... pero no me imagino un mañana sin ti... Pero lo que si quiero, es tomar rienda de mi vida... de ahora en adelante, y contigo a mi lado... 

-Nunca te abandonaré...

-Y yo nunca me iré... jamás...

-hora de iniciar nuestra vida...

-Juntos- dijo ella sosteniéndole la mano- Tomará tiempo...

-Sabré esperar- dijo el sonriéndole y separándose de ella.—Todo el que sea necesario.-pero aferrándose a su mano mientras se dirigían a casa.

Las estrellas en esos momentos, mostraban su rostro en el cielo de Tomoeda. La historia es distinta, pero si con un final feliz para algunos, tristes para otros. ellos vivieron juntos y felices.  Se lo merecían, pero mas que todo, todos aquellos que le rodeaban sabían que, aquella pesadilla iniciada dos años antes, llegaba a su fin.  Recuperaban a la querida Sakura, vencieron a los designios de la muerte, en donde de ahora en adelante, reiniciaban su vida como lo que eran, una familia.

**------------------------ Fin ---------------------**

**Comentarios.  Gracias por todos los correos y por lo reviews.  No pude darle un final triste.  Créanme, que el final estaba de otra manera, pues lo tenía propuesto de otra manera. Triste... a la mitad pero me daban ganas de llorar mientras lo escribía.  Algunos no son fanáticos de la pareja E+S, pero hay que darle su crédito ¿No?**

**Ya saben la rutina (Demasiado obvia ¿No?) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


End file.
